The Gem Cycle 1
by 4fireking
Summary: A man wakes up in a hot desert. He knows nothing of who he is, what he's doing there, or where he's originally from. He wakes up in the desert where he meets Inuyasha's group, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and the sets out on his own adventure with his own group of friends.
1. Enter The Stranger

**Enter The Stranger**

Heat, pain, and blinding light, it burned through my skin. The taste of bitter salt wretched in my mouth. Among the jumble of wandering thoughts, one came clearly:

_The fireball killed me._

But it had no real meaning and it ebbed away in to a blankness which seemed eternal.

At last I became aware of directional sensation. The incredible heat surrounded me, but under my fingers as I moved them weakly, pressing against my left cheek, scattered in my eyes and mouth, there was a grittiness that was somehow familiar. Rationality was returning. It was sand.

I groaned and lurched up into a sitting position. I sat there with my hands covering my eyes and wept away the savage sting of salt. Slowly the light grew tolerable, and the whiteness resolved itself into understandable divisions.

Above me a thin cloud layer diffused the sun's light, but had no discernible effect on it. What I saw around me was a broad land of nothing. Or almost nothing. In the flat, nearly featureless desert.

A weight dragged on my right shoulder. I looked at my clothes, touched my chest, and discovered a folded strip of sturdy fabric supporting that weight. A baldric—and a sword?

The sword was too heavy for my trembling hands to hold it up for examination, but behind it was hanging a small pouch. At the thought that it might contain food, I was suddenly very hungry. But when I opened it, I found only five large strange coins.

Perhaps the other man had some food…

_The other man! _

I staggered over to him and fell to my knees. I hadn't the faintest notion who he was, but if he were still alive… he wasn't. The stiffness of the corpse as I rolled him over told me he had been dead for long. And the blood-caked shreds of his tunic made it obvious that he had not died of thirst. He was an ugly sight.

The dry head had desiccated what could never have been a handsome face. The supraorbital ridges were prominent beneath a high brow. The nose had a pushed-in look, like that of a gorilla, so that the nostrils showed.

I looked away quickly.

But I searched the body thoroughly, hoping to find a bottle of water or some food. All I could come up with was a sword I took to be like the one I was wearing, and another pouch. This one was filled with smaller coins of different sizes, and, without thinking, I poured them out of his pouch and into mine. Some of the coins spilled over my shaking hand. I didn't pick them out of the sand; it was just too much trouble to try.

I stood up then, and looked around again. There was still nothing that promised change except the tantalizing blue ridge at the edge of a visible world. I started to walk toward it, thinking about what I've done, and where I'd go. Either way, any place is better than this hell hole.

**Inuyasha POV**

Six shadows were roaming the lands of the feudal era—half demon, priestess, monk, demon slayer, and two demons. All six were wandering for the next fragment of the Shikon Jewel.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were exhausted. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara were dehydrated. Sango and Shippo were sweating from their clothes. Mikoku was the only h not hurt by the heat; he was the one most use too it.

" How much longer until we reach Kaeda's village, Kagome," Miroku asked while he walked with his eyes closed.

" Not-(pant)-that much-(pant)-longer," Kagome panted.

" How much water do we have left, Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku took out a tiny sac filled with water, swished it around, said, " About this much. But we must conserve it for when we get to the village."

Kagome feared they would not make it. She and Sango collapsed from heat stroke not soon after.

Inuyasha and Miroku had to work together. Inuyasha carried Kagome and Shippo as Miroku carried Sango and Kirara. But as Inuyasha was carrying Kagome, he nearly tripped and fell.

" Kagome's so fat!" Inuyasha growled while he beared his dog fangs. " She just eats everything."

" You should never say something like that about a women's body, Inuyasha," Miroku said in his calm yet lecherous demeanor. " Besides—" Miroku reached his hand back and rubbed Sango's behind. " Getting too touch them is like a dr—"

" Lecher!' Sango shouted as a tick of anger popped out of her head.

Sango then jumped off Miroku and smacked him on his right cheek. A large red hand mark was seen on Miroku's face as Kirara jumped off Miroku and jumped on Sango's shoulders. " Hmph. Honestly, Miroku, why can't you be like good, respectable monks—who is that?"

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara all saw someone passed out on the ground. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all thought he was dressed in a weird attire, but Sango's cheeks were pinker than a pink rose as she got a look at his handsome face.

" _He's unlike any other man I've met before." _Sango then looked at Miroku. Thinking about him and his lecherous self, a tick of anger boiled in her head. " _Certainly not like that jerk Miroku."_

Kagome was awake for half a second and got a glimpse of the man lying on the ground. He was a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes were black as well, and the right one was obscured by his hair. He had earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears. The man also seemed like to be western like the men Kagome watched in her old cowboy movies back home— a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasselled edges, a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle, on his feet were a pair of boats—he had everything a cowboy should have minus their signature hats.

Kagome then lost consciousness and rested her head against Inuyasha's head as she brushed her face against his white hair and smiled.

" Allow me," Miroku said as he walked over to the man, moved his head up and poured the last of the water in his pouch into the strangers' mouth. " I hope this helps you, weary traveller."

" Oh sure, he gets too have our water," Inuyasha retorted as he also growled. " Why don't we just give him our clothes. It would probably—"

" Enough!" Sango shouted. Sango's voice made both Inuyasha and Miroku jump in fear; she scared them. " We're taking this poor man back to the village, and Miroku well be the one who'll carry him."

" Huh? Why me."

" Well, since you're a strong man, carrying a _man _shouldn't be a problem. Have fun carrying a _man's _body."

()

Miroku carried the strange man wearing a poncho all the way too Kaeda's village. Luckily, everyone was able to find a small pond where they found refugee and poured water down their throats. But Miroku, even though he just got a sip of water, he was tired and dehydrated carrying the deadweight.

The first person to greet Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara was Kaeda herself. She didn't seem to notice how Miroku was carrying the strange man, Miroku was in the back, and she was smiling weakly.

" Welcome back," Kaeda said. " How did your journey go?"

" Crummy," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. " We searched the whole land for three days and weren't able to find any jewel shards. "

" I see. And how are things with you, Kagome?"

" Just as bad," Kagome replied while she still clinged onto Inuyasha's back and made her usually distressed yet comical face. " I have a test tomorrow that I'm obviously going to fail. Woe as me."

" I see. And how did things go for you, Shippo?"

" Terrible. Inuyasha kept crushing me with his fat weight. He is such a brainless oaf—"

Inuyasha banged his right hand on Shippo's head. A large bump came out of the young fox demon's head as he quickly grabbed onto his head.

" Not my fault, Shippo. You're just so puny. At this rate, you'll never be strong enough to leave us."

" I see. And how did things go with you, Sango?"

" What are you asking me for?" Sango replied with her scorning face. Sango pointed at Miroku while a tick of anger boiled in her head. " Why don't you ask Miroku. He couldn't keep his hands off me the entire time."

" Hehehehe." Miroku laughed weakly while he rubbed his head sheepishly. " It isn't entirely my fault. It's the accursed hand of mine. It's really out to get me."

" I see. And besides all that, how did things go for you, Miroku—"

" A-ah…" The stranger gasped while he was being held by Miroku.

" Huh? Who is that man you're carrying with you, Miroku?"

The man opened his eyelids slightly open. His eyes were still weary—the only thing he could see was the sight of skin in his face—so with his ravenous, hungry teeth, he bite Miroku's neck and pressed them hard into his skin.

" Ow!" Miroku cried after being bit. " That really hurts!"

The stranger jumped off Miroku's back and growled his teeth at the group. Reaching into his poncho, the man pulled out a sword with a glinted blade and a sharp point.

" Okay, who the hell are you guys?" The man exclaimed pointing his sword at Inuyasha.

" Oh sure, a swords going to really hurt me," Inuyasha said sarcastically and scoffed. " I think I'll use you as training dummy—"

" Inuyasha—" Kagome leaned up and glared at Inuyasha with her evil eyes. " Sit boy!"

Purple aura surrounded Inuyasha's body as he fell to the ground. As he fell down, the stranger flinched and put his sword back into his poncho, blinked. The stranger finally got a gander at Kaeda's village and rubbed his head while he pondered.

" Where the hell am I? And how the hell did I get over here?"

" We carried you here!" Inuyasha shouted while his face was pressed against the ground.

" Actually, Inuyasha, I was the one who carried him here, Inuyasha," Miroku said. " And you nearly left me behind. I had to run while most of you got to ride on Kirara's back."

" This boy…his aura…" Kaeda mumbled while blinking her one eye.

" So what's your name, stranger?" Sango asked. As she was talking to the stranger, her cheeks burned rosy red from her finding the man to be cute.

" M-my name?" A small ping of pain throbbed inside the man's head. While his head was throbbing, he grabbed both sides of his head. " Ah! I can' t remember my own name! What is wrong with me—"

" Shussssssshhh." Kaeda said as she walked up to the strange man and placed her hands on his mouth. While she had her hands on his mouth, hushing him up, Kaeda's eyes gave him a warm and nurturing smile. " Are you hungry?"

" Famished. Do you have anything to eat around here?"


	2. Stranger's Power, Attack of the Demons

**Stranger's Power, Attack of the Demons **

The stranger stomach was wider than Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango's stomachs combined. He just couldn't stop himself from eating.

All five sweat dropped from their heads watching the black haired stranger eat. He slurped in three bowls of ramen, used his fingers to eat oden, used chopsticks to eat dozens of bowls of rice, and he took a sack of water out as he dripped the water into his mouth.

" Someone was hungry," Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ears. " Sheesh. And you'd think he'd leave some for the rest of us."

" Inuyasha, can't you see this poor man's in great pain?" Kagome said coldly as her hands were both fidget. " Try showing a little sympathy."

The stranger had just about enough with his eating. He used the flaps of his pancho to wipe his face, brushed his hair, and then stood up and bowed his head too everyone sitting by their square table.

" Thank you for the meal. It was very delicious. But I really must get going."

" Going?"Miroku asked. " I really think you shouldn't be going just yet."

" Can't you just stay?" Shippo asked.

" Yeah, can't you stay just a little while longer?" Sango pouted.

" He can go ahead and leave if he wants," Inuyasha scoffed. " I really don't care—"

" Inuyasha—" Kagome's eyes turned bright red as she was angry. " Sit boy!" Purple aura surrounded Inuyasha's body as he fell to the ground. All the anger in Kagome's eyes faded and her eyes twinkled when she looked at the stranger. " Sir, I don't think you're in any condition to leave. We still have questions for you."

" Sorry, but I just don't feel right here—" Kaeda walked behind the stranger and squeezed his right shoulder. The stranger twitched feeling her fingertips. " Huh? Old lady?"

" My name is Kaeda. And you—" Kaeda raised the strangers black hair up and got a closer look at his neck. At the back of his neck was a purple mark of a tattoo. Kaeda reached in the back of his pancho and pulled the flaps up… " You're a reincarnation."

Kaeda turned the strangers back around and showed the tattoo on his back. It was a large purple tattoo of a dragon mixed in with a spider. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango gasped at the sight of the spider tattoo on his back.

Kagome was the only one who could still talk, shivered at the sight of the strangers' tattoos, stuttered, " Y-yo-you are a…"

" Reincarnation of Naraku!" Everyone but Kaeda and the stranger shouted in unison.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga, its shaped turned into what looked like a fang, and he squeezed the hilt with both his hands and glared at the stranger.

" Alright, whatever your name is, you better start talking or I will—"

" Inuyasha, that is enough!"

Kaeda walked in front of the stranger and held both her arms out too protect him. Inuyasha growled at Kaeda while she was protecting the stranger, but he soon lifted his Tessaiga down.

" Kaeda, what are you doing? Can't you see that man's a reincarnation of Naraku—"

" He is not a reincarnation of Naraku. I sense no demon aura from Naraku on him, but I do sense the aura of a much stronger aura."

" Huh? What demon aura could be stronger than Naraku's?" Miroku asked.

" I cannot say. I just feel like I've felt it somewhere before. Maybe it was back with my sister Kikyō; I just do not know. All I do know is we have to protect him with everything we have. Our entire lives may rest on it—"

" Madam Kaeda!" A villager shouted running into the home where the humans and demons were sitting. He appeared to be antsy, his face was covered in sweat, and he was gasping. " Madam Kaeda, I need you help!"

" Huh? What is it?"

" It's demons! Herds of demons are attacking our village! We need your help now!"

()

A whole horde of demons had invaded Kaeda's village. There were boar demons, panther demons, and demons that looked like giant balls of slime. Kaeda watched in horror as her fellow villagers were either crushed, sliced or eaten by the hordes of vicious demons.

" T-there's just so much carnage…" Kaeda mumbled in horror while she watched her fellow villagers being ripped apart and slaughter. " Please, someone, do something to help them."

" Leave it to us, you old bat," Inuyasha scoffed as he proudly held his claws over his chest. " I'll take them all out with my special attack! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha jumped in the air where two bird demons were flying. Bird demons were typical demons with wings of birds but were hybrids of a giant headed monster on the bottom and a blue human-like being on the top. Inuyasha slashed his claws at the three demons and they were ripped to shreds. Blood squirted out of them.

A boar demon charged towards Kagome while he steadily held a giant axe over his head. While he was charging at her, too ignorant to see what was going on around him, Kagome raised her bow at the boar demon and slide her arrow in.

" Sacred Arrow!"

Kagome infused her spiritual powers into her arrows. Her arrows' tip glowed bright purple, was fired at the boar demon and went straight into his chest. On contact, the boar demon exploded.

Kagome giggled at the sight of the boar demons remains, said, " Not too shabby if I do say so myself. "

Sango was against three panther demons—black, orange, red—and they were all glaring at her. Sango however merely smirked as she reached her hand back and had her hands on her giant boomerang Hiraikotsu.

"**Hiraikotsu!"**

Sango pulled her boomerang Hiraikotsu out and threw it at the panther demons. The boomerang didn't kill the panther demons and just knocked them out cold. Sango's giant boomerang Hiraikotsu then returned to her as she caught it in her hands, smiled.

" Ha-ha. What did you suspect from the greatest Yōkai Taijiya?"

Miroku had the most amount of opponents. Dozens of boar demons and slime demons were walking closer to Miroku while the noble yet lecherous monk had his fingers on the beads around his right arm All of the demons viewed him with any hostility. Miroku, who was desperate to help those in need, prepared to unleash his most destructive power.

" Prepare to pay for your crimes, foul creatures! Wind Tunnel!"

Miroku had to take off his Tekko to unleash his mighty Wind Tunnel. A giant gust of wind blew out of Miroku's cursed hand, sucked in all the demons that were treating him with such hostility, and sucked them into a void. Miroku soon wrapped his hand with his beads.

" You're indeed a useful asset on our battles, **Kazaana, **and I'm going to miss you when we defeat Naraku.** "**

Kirara was in her giant cat transformation form and had a panther demon in her hands. Blood dripped from the back of the panther demons neck, but Kirara just squeezed harder.

Shippo was the only one left to fight. A boar demon, panther demon and bird demon were in front of the small seven year old fox demon. Shippo was scared, mostly because he was the weakest member of the group, but giving everything his all, he prepared to attack.

" Fox Fire!"

A small ball of blue flames burned out of Shippo's hands. Shippo threw the fireball and it scorched all three demons. But as the flames cleared, all three demons were perfectly unharmed, though they had burn marks all over their bodies, they just smiled snidely.

" Look at the little fox demon," the boar demon said snidely to Shippo.

" Aren't you a little too far away from your parents, little fox demon?" The panther demon said snidely to Shippo.

" Urrk. The sight of that baby disgusts me!" The bird demon said in disgust. " Let's kill him now!"

" Ah!"

Shippo ran for his life away from the three demons. Shippo was usually slow on his feet, he was only a seven year old boy, but when it came too running away, Shippo was faster than anyone else he knew.

Shippo ran towards the mysterious black haired stranger. The teenager stood still with his hands crossed. He was unafraid of the demons, just stared down at Shippo, staring at him sternly.

" Get out of the way! These guys are dangerous!"

The stranger didn't listen to Shippo and just let the three demons run to him—little did they know they were running to their deaths. All three jumped towards the stranger, showed their claws/fangs, but just when they were about to reach the stranger, all exploded into a puddle of blood.

Shippo noticed the strangers powers, his small face was sweating, muttered, " W-wh-what kind of power is this?"

()

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were the only one's still fighting. Kirara and Shippo joined the villagers protecting Madam Kaeda. Inuyasha sliced demons in half with his claws, Kagome fired sacred arrows, Sango threw her giant boomerang Hiraikotsu, and Miroku threw sutras which burned any demon they touched.

The stranger was another story. With every demon that tried dashing at him recklessly, they were either sliced into small shreds of meat or received large wounds that trickled blood out. Nothing seemed to touch him.

" What's with this human?" A slime demon exclaimed watching the stranger walk through the village without a care of the demons around him.

" Can he control the wind around him?" A bird demon shouted while it flew over the strangers head.

" No, wait, it's not the wind; he's using a sword!" A panther demon shouted. " How can a human have such great swordsmanship skills?"

Realizing charging them wouldn't do any good, most of the demons stayed away from the stranger and looked to cause trouble somewhere else. The stranger really didn't care what they did; all he want to do was wander around the village.

" Help me!" A woman screamed somewhere in the village.

The stranger may've not cared about the demons, but he was weak hearing someone cry whether they were male or female. The stranger quickly dashed off into the distance too where the voice was coming off, jumping over buildings, and running over rooftops.

The stranger finally found the girl who was crying. She was a frail looking girl no older than 10, had long black hair in a braided ponytail, wore a pink kimono with yellow flowers, wooden sandals, and her eyes were blue. The girl was scared of a toad demon that lurked towards the girl.

" Come here, little girl," the toad demon said as he licked his lips staring at the little girl. " Come here so I can put you in my belly—"

The toad demon was sliced in half by the strangers' sword. But as he sliced the toad in half, he wiped ooze from the toads' juices with his poncho. The girl was scared. Some of the juices from the toads' blood splattered all over her. The stranger noticed how the girl was scared and holding her hands on her knees, and crying.

" _Something like this could scar this girl for life. I can't help her, but maybe someone else can." _

The stranger grabbed the girl and gave her a piggyback ride. Jumping over buildings, running on the rooftops, the stranger moved around looking for someone who looked like her mother. Along the way, more and more demons appeared trying to attack the little girl, but the stranger got rid of the demons by using his sword.

" _I wonder what's in these creatures hearts. I don't even know if they have any hearts_." Something long with scaly skin soon surrounded the stranger. It was the body of snake with a head at the end, beige, and at the other end of the tail was a man with a boneless face, no hair, and black robes. The man heckled at the stranger and laughed maliciously. " _What about him_? _Does he even have a heart_?"

" You've fallen into my clutches, human!" The human-snake hybrid laughed at the stranger carrying the little girl. " And now you've going to fall prey to the greatest demon in this era!"

The demon blew a cloud of purple smoke at the stranger. The stranger didn't know why, but he could sense the smoke was highly poisonous. Without a second to lose, the stranger turned his head around and grabbed the girl, then ducked his head and the girl's body into the poncho. The wool of the poncho acted like a shield that safeguarded them from the poison.

" _I have to get this girl to safety_. _But how can I help her with all this damn smoke_?"

Inside the poncho the stranger could hear the sound of crying. He looked down and saw the little girl was the one who was crying. Her blubbering was distracting for the stranger, but it also made him sad. The stranger pat the girls head and hummed soothing noises to her.

" It's going to be okay. As a man, I'd feel bad if I let a girl down. Even if it's one as young as you. Just stay close to me."

The girl nodded her head and hugged the strangers' chest. There was then a tear through the strangers' poncho as snake fangs glistened under the darkness of the poncho. The stranger was quick with his feet, used his sword to cut off two pieces of cloth. The clothes were meant for him and the girl.

" Here. Put this over your mouth. It will gag the smoke from your mouth. "

The girl did as the stranger told her and put the cloth over her mouth. She then jumped on his back and let him carry her away from the smoke. Both the stranger and the girl held clothes of over their mouths that protect them from the smoke. After losing his poncho, the stranger had nothing but his baldric and his bare chest shinned under the light. The stranger jumped over the ledge of the roof and ran away from the snake hybrid looking for help.

" Uh-huh? So you decided to make a quick getaway." The snake-human demon hybrid laughed to himself and slowly slithered over the ledge. " That's something I won't take lightly."


	3. The Scorpin Demon

**The Scorpion Demon **

The strange man carried the little girl all over the village as he searched for the mother of the little girl on his back. But while he was running he was being chased by herds of demons—boars, panthers, birds, fish, toads—demons that didn't look compatible with each other.

" _I bet they all want a taste of this deadweight," _the strange man thought while he carried the girl. " _But if I let a kid die, I'd have nightmares for sure. And with my amnesia, it would be pretty fucked up if I had nightmares." _

Two boar demons carrying giant axes jumped out in front and prepared to strike the strange man. But the strange man quickly pulled his sword out and blocked the axes with his blade. Sparks skidded off the blades when they clashed together. The boar demons pushed as hard as they could to break through the sword, but they found their powers outmatched by the human's raw power.

" H-he's strong," one of the boar demons stuttered.

" How can a human be stronger than us?" The other boar demon stuttered feeling the strange man's raw power.

" Get out of my way!"

Instead of killing the boar demons, the man punched both boar demons in their heads. The boar demons were slugged by the strange man, then the human dashed past them in search for the little girl's mother.

" _I don't think I can handle all these nuisances even if they are weak. I can't fight my best with this deadweight." _

Things had gotten worse. The strange man could hear the sound of hissing from a snake slithering behind him. The man then heard the sound of water dripping down on him. The man walked out of the way right before a giant ball of acid fell on him. But as the bubble splashed on the ground, the ground burned from the acid.

" _This cannot be good. If one of those bubbles land on me, I'm toast." _

More bubbles of acid fell from the sky and nearly landed on him, but he walked out of the way of the bubbles as they splashed on the ground.

The sound of hissing became louder. The man felt a tingling feeling on his back. The man jumped to the right and avoided being bitten by the giant snake head. The human head was in the back and laughing menacingly.

" Where are you going, human?" The snake demon hybrid laughed. " I want to play."

The man could feel the hot breath of the snake head breathing on his back. Fearing the girl on his back would be swallowed by the snakes' head, so he turned around and slashed his sword at the snake's teeth. Sparks skidded off the tooth of the snake, then he jumped back further away from the snake.

"_Damn snake. It isn't fair how he's fighting me like this. Where am I—wait. Who is that_?"

The man noticed a girl up ahead who was wearing the same clothes as the girl on his back. Without a second to lose, he took the girl off his back and passed it over to the older woman, then turned around and raised his sword up, smiled.

" Now you're going to taste the steel of my quick sword style."

The demon hybrids snake head slithered towards the man and prepared to bite him, but his quick sword style allowed him to slice his head off without a seconds notice. But it didn't stop there. The man's sword sliced through his tail as he charged towards the human body.

The snake hybrid was gasping, his face was petrified, shouted, " I-impossible! How can a mere human do this to me?"

All of the demons tail was sliced into shredded pieces. The only thing that was left of the snake hybrid was his human half. Using his opportunity, he pinned the demons half against the ground, and he pushed his sword deep into his chest.

" Any last words before I kill you?"

" Wait. Have mercy on me. I am defenceless. You're merciful on those who're weak, right?"

" No. You weren't merciful on me when I was just trying to help a poor girl, so why should I be merciful too you? This is the end of the road where you say good-bye."

The man quickly pulled his sword back and sliced through the human head of the demon. After decapitating his head, the man grabbed his head and pulled it up to his face. He shaked its head, swaging it back and forth, then tossed the head over his right shoulder.

The man felt small hands pinch his back.

" Excuse me," the little girl said in a voice much purer than any the man heard before. " Thank you for rescuing me, onii-chan. You really came through for me."

" Huh? What are you talking about? I wasn't trying to help you. I just didn't want to have anything bad in my conscious."

" Still, you saved me. I wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for you."

" The girls right," a man in front of the man with the two tattoos. " You're a hero. I saw how you heroically risked your life to help her. You ought to be pro—"

It was too the man's horror that the other man was kicked right before his eyes. The tip of a scorpions' tail ripped through the man's heart and raised the man off the ground. He soon slide off the tail and landed on the ground as the most hideous demon any villager ever saw appeared. The demon was humanoid, it had the appearance of a scorpion, claws of a crab, beige shell acting like a shell, and a long scorpion tail. The face was grotesque, small, serrated teeth, and two bright red eyes that scared everyone but the strange man.

" Hello there, human," the demon said with a voice so cold it made every other demons voices sound pure. " You may not know me, but I know you. And because I know you…" the scorpion demon steadied its claws and raised its tail above its head. " I'm going to have to kill you."

It was man against beast and everyone in the village was scared. They were mostly scared of the scorpion looking demon—he killed a weaponless villager behind his back without any remorse and had his feet stomped on the corpse of the villager—but they all had hope watching the strong, noble man carrying a sword.

" Man, you're one ugly piece of crap," the man said expressionlessly while his sword was by his side.

" Say whatever you want to me, human," the man said while leering his eyes with bloodlust and clapping his pinchers together. " When I'm through with you, I'll wipe that awful smirk off your pretty lil face."

" Enough talk. Let's fight."

The man kept both his hands on the hilt of his sword. When the scorpion demon attacked with his long tail, the man countered by bouncing the scorpions' stinger on the side of his sword. While the tail was pushed back, the man swinged his sword around and prepared to strike again, but the tail went back before he could even swing his sword again.

" Not bad, human," the scorpion demon said while he was grinning wickedly. " Of course I expected nothing less from a reincarnation."

" Reincarnation?" The man nearly bite his mouth trying to say his next sentence. " What are you—I'm not a reincarnation of any sort."

" That's what you may think, human. But I can sense it on you. You have the very same aura as those other four. And just like those other four, who are also reincarnated as humans, once I beat you, your sacred powers shall be mine."

The scorpion demon thrusted his tail into the ground. He launched himself using his tail, headed towards the man, then thrusted his pinchers at him. The man stayed still and closed his eyes. He breathed in and then he breathed out.

" _Stay calm. My position must always be like a lotus flower. And like a flower, I must bloom. I must fight like a lotus flower." _

The scorpion finally reached the man and thrusted his scorpion tail at him. Just when the tail was about to jab right into his face, the man swinged his sword at the stinger and looked it from hitting his face. The scorpion attacked with both his pinchers and his tail, but the man evasively blocked using his sword.

" Nifty if I must say," the scorpion demon laughed while trying to jab the man in his head. I know you. You and I have both suffered much turmoil in our lives. But it's those hard times that made us the vicious killers we're today."

" I don't know what you're talking about. You and I never went through anything together. I don't even know you."

" That's very cruel for one of the four Sacred Beasts to say. And I thought you and me were the best of friends. Then again…" The scorpion pushed his body closer to the man trying to push him down, but he used his elbows on its pinchers and used both his hands on his sword to stop its stinger. " Friends do move on."

It was a battle of wills to see which one was stronger. The scorpion demon grinned wickedly while he pushed his tail down, about to push his own blade through his skull, but the nameless human gained the upper hand; he was pushing his sword to the demon scorpion. He scorpion demon feared he was outmatched and utterly defeated.

" You can do it, onii-chan!" The little girl cheered behind the man. " You can beat this demon—"

" What are you doing here?" The man shouted. " Get out of here now before he—"

" I spot a weakness." The scorpion demon pulled his scorpion tail back. The tail swayed side by side as the demon prepared to strike. " Let's see how strong you really—" The scorpion extended his tail at the girl. " Are!"

The tail was heading straight for the scared, terrified little girl. Just like the last man, everyone who was around were afraid she'd suffer the same horrible fate. But even though they wanted to help her, they were all too terrified to move; the girl was also scared.

" Crap!" The strange man ran away from the scorpion demon and ran straight for the little girl. " Crap! Crap! Crap!"

The man dived at the last possible second—just when the tail was about to pierce through the girls chest and end her life—he let the stinger pierce through his chest! He howled in pain from the cold, sharp stinger in his chest! What could be his last moments alive, all the man did was scream!

" Ha-Ha! This is the end for you, Sacred Beast Azure Dragon. Hahahahah!"

()

" They're just so strong!" A panther demon shouted after seeing Inuyasha slaughter three of his panther demon brothers.

" We have to get out of here!" A boar demon shouted.

Hundreds of the demons surrendered to the four strongest fighters they ever met and ran out of the village. The demons were defeated by Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. The four warriors were standing besides Kirara, Shippo and Kaeda near Kaeda's shack. Inuyasha perked his ears up as he listened to the sound of the demons screaming, then he himself started laughing.

" Look at the great demons run," Inuyasha laughed while he was hearing demons yell. " Serves them right. They never stood a chance against me."

" I must agree with Inuyasha," Miroku said as he was leaning against his yellow metal staff with a small ring on the tip. " They weren't anything special compared to the demons we've faced before. But what intrigues me is how we'd find all these demons working together."

" As much as I hate to admit it, I think Miroku might be right," Sango said. " I've never seen bird demons working together. Usually they only like to hunt in packs with their own kinds. And panther demons wouldn't go anywhere near boar demons."

" It's like Naraku recruited them," Kagome said. " But Naraku has too much pride to ask for so many demons. And he'd never want to have panther demons working with him."

" Do I have any say in this, Kagome?" Shippo asked while tugging on Kagome's skirt. " I am a member of our group. Don't I get to say anything?"

" Alright, fine, what would you like to tell us, Shippo?" Inuyasha said in his usual cold tone. " We don't have much time for you."

Shippo grabbed his head and squeezed his palms on his head. While holding his hand, Shippo began too yammer through his mouth. " Umm, er, okay, I don't have anything. I just wanted to be in this conversation—"

Inuyasha banged Shippo on his head. Pain throbbed in Shippo's head, he reached his hands up and grabbed his head, then he started crying.

" Quit goofing around, Shippo! We don't have time for all your useless—"Inuyasha's ears then perked up. Inuyasha heard the sound of sword clatter off in the distance, twitched his ears, then turned his head to Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. " Guys, I think I heard something. It sounded like a swordfight."

" Swordfight?" Kagome asked. " Who would want too…." Kagome shaked at the realization of what was going on, ran into Kaeda's shack, ran back out, then joined the rest of the group. " Hey, did any of you see our wanderer?"

" Huh? The handsome wanderers not here?" Sango asked as she seemed to be the most nervous hearing the information than anyone else. " Where did he go? I hope he's okay. I liked him more than I like that lecher Miroku."

" Er, I'm right here, Sango."

" Believe me; I know. But we have to find him. What if he's not safe? What if a demons having his way with him?"

" I don't think that is happening, Sango," Shippo said. " I saw that man before he left. He saved me from being eaten."

" H-he saved you?" Kagome said. " H-how was he able to do that?"

" Yeah," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha picked Shippo off the ground and started shaking him around. " That guy looked more dead than alive when I saw him. How could he possibly take down a demon?"

" I-I don't know," Shippo gasped as he was scared looking into Inuyasha's amber eyes. " After he saved me, he ran away from me; I had no chance of catching up with him."

" But if he's as strong as you say he is, then he must still be alive," Miroku said. " If that's the case, Shippo, you can use your ears to find out where he is ."

" Yeah, lead us to him , Shippo—"

" Sit boy!"

Inuyasha collapsed on the ground and groaned like a thousand pounds was weighed on him. While he was collapsed on the ground, he raised his head up and glared at Kagome.

" Ukk, what did you do that for, Kagome?"

" I was trying to shut you up. If Shippo is the really one who can find our strange guest, then he'll need his space. Now, Shippo, do whatever it is you do."

Shippo did like Kagome asked him and walked in the very front of the group. Shippo sniffed through his nose, twitched his ears just like Inuyasha did, then he waved his hands.

" This way. Everyone follow me. I know where the fights happening."

()

The strange man holding a sword was in a lot of pain. He was just jabbed through his abdomen by the scorpion stingers, was crying through his eyes, but he continued trying to protect the little girl who he risked life and limb to protect only to feel what could be fatal pain trying to protect her again.

" Onii-chan!" The girl gasped seeing the strange man crawling towards her. The girl ran up to the man and held his hands while tiny tears dripped from her eyes. " I didn't want this to happen to you, onii-chan. I-I only wanted you to be safe—"

" Just be quiet for one minute." The man was weak and feared he didn't have much long to live. With the small amount of air in his breath, breathing raspy through his mouth, he rubbed the girls' cheeks and rubbed the tears from her eyes. " You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault things turned out this way. "

" Onii-chan?"

" In the short moments I've lived, I've never been happier to help someone as innocent as you."

The man could still move his arms even though his chest was throbbing with pain. He held a firm grip on his sword on his right hand, stood straight up and limply walked over to the fiendish, deviant scorpion demon.

" O-o-on-onii-chan…w-wh-what are you doing?"

" What do you think? I'm going to fight."

" But onii-chan…your injuries are too severe. Y-yo-you c-could die."

" Maybe. But I'm not the type of man to give up. Even if it seems like things are about to end…" With a swish of his sword, the man pointed his sword right at the scorpion demon. " I will continue to fight."

" Ha. It's amazing how you're still able to fight even after being hit so hard. I relish every moment I spend with you. You truly are the reincarnation of the Sacred Beast Azure Dragon." The scorpion demon clamped both his pinchers together and laughed to himself. " But even now you're still no match for me. Prepare to die!"

The man without a name couldn't swing his sword as the scorpion demon charged towards him. Looking into the scorpions' eyes, seeing his tinted eyes twinkling at him, the man sheathed his sword in his baldric.

" _I guess this is the perfect end for me. At least this way I'll look like a hero to these people. The only thing that sucks right now is I can't even remember my own damn name. "_

_" _**_You can't remember your own name, huh?" _**A voice said inside the man's head. " _**Ain't that a darn shame. Guess you'll need my help."**_

" _W-what_? _W-who is this talking to me?"_

" _**You may be nothing but an unripen fruit, but you have my energy inside of you. With it you can accomplish anything. Just look inside that thing you humans call a heart and see what you have to do**_**."**

" _Look deep inside my heart_?"

The man wasn't sure he had a heart—he knew there was one dormant in his body—but he wasn't sure what his was like compared to others. Taking a deep breath, feeling the flow of blood rushing to his head, he could hear a faint heartbeat.

" _My heart…my heart…" _

Something green was emitting from the man's arms. The energy was strong. The man focused this energy into a blade inside his mind—an idea pounding his mind—the flow of energy felt warm on his hands.

" _I can feel it. I can feel my own heart beating. And it's so…strong."_

_"_You're soon to be mine, you miserable human—"

The scorpion demon was defeated. Pouring from the metal fuller of the man's sword came a glow of bright green light. The light sharper than the axe of a guillotine. The blade cut through the demons skin like putty, bisecting his arm off, and it fell limply to the ground.

" Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed as his arm fell to the ground. " M-my a-arm. You cut off my arm!"

The man had his eyes closed the entire time. He didn't see the green light, didn't see how his sword cut through the scorpion's skin, and just woke up to see the scorpion demon groveling before him, and then he blinked seeing his severed arm.

" What form of trickery is this?"

It was a great mystery to the man how everything went. But it was an even greater mystery to him when the scorpion demon, who was defeated from losing his arm, body began to dissolve. Even though its body was dissolving into what would be nothing but a puddle of acid, the demon had a smile spread across his face.

" Ha-ha!" the demon laughed staring into the stranger's eyes and dissolving. " You may've defeated me, but that doesn't mean your troubles are through just yet. There are eleven other demons like me who'll hear of my defeat and go out searching for your blood. I can't wait to see the day when they catch you, Scared Beast Azure Dragon."

The scorpion demon was then defeated. His body turned into nothing more than a puddle of his former body, lying under the sun, and made all the other demons around it afraid of the stranger carrying a sword.

" He's so p-powerful!" A slime demon shouted.

" Let's get out of here!" A bird demon shouted.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Every demon still inside the village quickly evacuated and left to seek shelter. The villagers welcomed what was happening with claps and loud noises. The girl, who until a minute ago was crying her eyes out for the stranger, she moved to him and hugged his leg.

" You saved us, onii-chan." The girl said while she hugged the strangers' leg. " You saved us all."

" _That's not in the least bit true_," The stranger thought while the girl hugged his leg. " _It wasn't me who saved these villagers. There's something out there, something watching over me, and it's what's saved them. But what is it and how can I be sure I can trust it_?"


	4. Leaving The Village

**Leaving The Village **

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were lost following the directions of Shippo. Inuyasha wouldn't stop banging Shippo's head and growling at him. Everyone else sweat dropped watching Inuyasha bang up Shippo.

" Dammit, Shippo, your useless."

" I-I can explain. I just—we are here because…" Shippo's ears twitched just when he was thinking of nothing to say to Inuyasha. Shippo turned his head around and saw the nameless man sitting his eyes were looking, smiled. " See. I knew I wasn't wrong. There he is."

" Say that to the house we walked around five times, Shippo. You just go lucky and you know it."

Inuyasha pushed Shippo aside so he could run up to where the man was sitting. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara ran past Shippo so they could meet the nameless men. Shippo just rubbed his head and glared at everyone who ran past him.

" Your welcome," Shippo said sarcastically to himself while he rubbed his head. " Sheesh. Everyone is so cold towards me."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara finally made it too the man and were surprised when they saw him. Though his face may've been scarier than any of the demons and his face was splattered with blood, a small girl was actually besides the man and was hugging him.

" This is a strange turn of events," Miroku said while stroking his chin and pondering. " _How come he has someone hugging him and I don't_? _Well, I guess a little girl can't be a beautiful woman. Lucky me I'm looking for a grown woman who'll bear my child_."

Kagome noticed how dozens of villagers were also besides him. All the villagers had happy looks on their faces. This confused Kagome, though she had been travelling from her world to the feudal era many times, she never once saw any of the villagers smile.

" _I wonder how he got them to smile." _Kagome then noticed the girl hugging him, and her cheeks tinted red from the anger inside of her. " _How come I never get hugged like that_? _I practically risk my life and school career coming to this era to help people and I've never once been hugged."_

" _He's so cute taking care of that little girl_," Sango thought while she stared at the man. " _I wonder if he could work some of his magic on me."_

" _Stupid human," _Inuyasha thought while he folded his arms. " _Hog all the glory why don't you. The next time there's an invasion, I'll be the person getting all the attention."_

The strange man finally stood up and gently pushed the girl away. He then reached his hand down and rubbed the locks of her hair.

" Thank you, little girl. Because of you never stop believing in me I was able to keep fighting. " The strange man reached his hands around the little girl and hugged her tightly near his chest. The girl's cheeks tinted red as he felt the man's facial hair brush against her cheeks. " I thank you with all my heart."

" Doesn't that just melt your heart, Inuyasha?" Kagome said as her eyes lighted up with stars.

" Heh. Thanking a human for his victory. There's no way he's a demon."

" I think that's a good thing," Sango said while she cupped her hands together and smiled. " I think he's nice just the way he is now. Maybe we should— eeeekkk."

Sango flinched as she felt something stroking her butt. It was no surprise to her that it was Miroku who was caressing her. Sango is angry, clenched both her hands by her waist, then she slapped Miroku on the right side of his face. A giant red hand mark was seen on Miroku's face where he had been slapped and Miroku sheepishly rubbed his face.

The man heard the noise Sango made when she slapped him. After waving good-bye to all the villagers that he met, the man walked towards Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and now joining them Shippo the fox demon who just ran far to meet up with them.

The man stopped by the group, stared into their eyes, said, " Do you guys have anything to drink? That last battle made me so thirsty. "

()

The man appeared to be weak holding his alcohol. After only having half a sip in a wooden cup, the man seemed more ecstatic and blushed than Kagome and Sango when they breathed in the miasma of alcohol and became drunk, which wasn't too long ago.

" And I thought this guy seemed as serious as your brother Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's right ear as sweat was dripping from her forehead. " What should we do to stop him?"

" How should I know?" Inuyasha barked back. " I never wanted any part of him in the first place, so don't drag me into this."

" Inuyasha…" Kagome first just stared blankly at Inuyasha, but then her face became raged with an evil glare. " Sit boy!"

Inuyasha and Kagome weren't the only _couples _having their own disagreements. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were having issues. Because of Miroku's previous shenanigan, Sango was pretending to ignore Miroku as she turned her back on him and had an angry look on her face.

" Come on, Sango, you're still not angry about what happened earlier. I told you I was sorry."

" No, you said would it make you feel better if 'I' said I was sorry."

" But you never answered my question. Ergo, you have accepted my apology. And I told you it was my accursed hand that did it."

" Well maybe you can tell that hand—eeekkkkk."

Just in an instance, Sango felt her butt being caressed by Miroku's accursed hand. Just like before, Sango was angry—and just like before—Sango slapped Miroku on his face ,but this time on the left side of his face.

" _Curse my hand." _

Shippo, Kirara, and the man were the only ones who were enjoying themselves. Kirara scampered around the man's head as he and Shippo were both tipsy from drinking cups of gin—the man had only half a sip of the gin, but Shippo had three cups. Shippo however even in his demon state was only seven years old.

" You shouldn't really drink so much, mister," Shippo said even though he too was tipsy. " It's-_hic_-not good for-_hic-_you."

" Like you're-_hic_- one too-_hic_- talk," the man giggled as he was tipsy from the alcohol. " You've already had three glasses."

" Hahahahahaha!" Both the man and Shippo laughed in tipsy stages. " Hahahahahaha!"

Kaeda then walked into the shack. Kaeda with her one good eye saw Kagome repeatedly shouting " sit boy!", saw a dark purple aura around Sango while Miroku was on his hands and knees trying to preach to her, and she saw the man and Shippo both laughing like drunkards and drinking more cups of gin.

" Everyone seems to be lively today," Kaeda said as she watched all three events take place. " I wonder if it's because of our unnamed traveller."

" Hello there, you beautiful old lady," the man laughed at Kaeda as he was under the drink called gin. His voice was nether taunting nor comforting Kaeda, he walked to her, and he pat Kaeda behind her back. " What's a sweet old lady like you doing here—"

" You can stop pretending to be drunk," Kaeda said while she kept her head down. " I know alcohol doesn't affect you and you were just pretending so you could rouse your escape."'

" So, you figured me out?" The man said in a clear non-drunk voice. " How'd you figure me out, old lady?"

" Nothing gets past my eye. And after doing a little bit of thinking, I remember where I saw you before."

" Really? And where may I ask did we meet? I'm asking this because I sure as hell can't remember."

" I remember you when I was just a little girl. But when I met you, you were little yourself. And when I met you…you were halfway dead…"

()

The miko Lady Kikyō was against a weak demon after her Shikon Jewel around her neck. The demon was nothing special, bulky and had a fearsome face that would make normal humans die of fear, but Lady Kikyō nearly stared at the demon as she pulled her bow up.

" That jewel shall be mine!"

" No it shan't be yours." Kikyō raised her bow up and pulled her bow back, steadied her arrow at the demons head, said, " But this is. It's the last present you'll ever be given." Kikyō fired the arrow straight into the demons head, and the demon exploded on contact.

More and more demons were after Kikyō because of her scared Shikon Jewel. Too all those whom possessed the jewel, they would be giving powers that were deemed unimaginable.

Shortly after her fight, Kikyō's little sister Kaeda ran out of the woods and ran up too her sister Kikyō. Kaeda was happy, ran up to Kikyō and pulled on the sleeves of her sode-kukuri, and smiled.

" That last demon looked tough, Kikyō," Kaeda smiled and closed her two strong, healthy eyes.

" It wasn't tough. It was nothing but persistent; that's all it was. It seems that more and more weak demons keep coming after my jewel. And because they are weak, the numbers gradually increase, Kaeda. I fear because you yourself are young in battle, you won't be able to defend yourself for the next time they appea—"

Kikyō's acute senses heard something off in the distance. She could hear the thing close by, the sound of branches cracking under great pressure, and low rumbles from heavy breathing. With what little time she had left, Kikyō grabbed her sister Kaeda and held her closer to her muna-himo.

" No matter what you see, I need you to stay by me, Kaeda. Whatever this thing is, I will slay it for you—"

" Help…me…"

Kikyō turned her head behind her and pointed her arrow in the backwoods. Instead of demons however, she saw what looked to be a human boy no older than her sister Kaeda. The boy had scratch wounds all over his body, each one looking infected and had blood dripping from his face, and small dried tears were in his eyes.

" _Who is this boy_?" Kikyō thought looking at the small boy crawl towards her. " _He looks human, but I sense a strong aura on him. He almost appears to be a demon with an aura this powerful. But what happened to make him like this_?"

" Sister!" Kaeda shouted as she ran away from her sister Kikyō and ran to help the wounded stranger. Kaeda grabbed the boys' arms and tried to pull him up, but she didn't have the strength to do so. " Sister Kikyō, please help me!"

" K-Kaeda?"

" We have herbs in our village that are rosewicket, right? We can take him back to our village and help him there, can't we?" Kaeda turned her head and stared at Lady Kikyō. Young Kaeda's eyes were crying and her face was pumped with adrenaline. " You have to help him, Kikyō!"

()

" I'm surprised my docile sister was hesitant to help you," Kaeda laughed remembering the first time she met the stranger. " She's usually so kind and caring for others, but she almost wanted to leave you behind. For some reason I couldn't see before she was afraid of you."

" I'm sorry, but that memory doesn't cross my mind. Did we get to play much as kids, grandma?"

" Hardly. Me and my sister didn't get to spend much time getting to know you; we were too busy healing you and nursing you back to full health. But while we were nursing you, I remember that same tattoo that's on your back."

" Yeah, yeah, can you tell me something that might actually help me remember who I am, grandma?"

" Like I said; we hardly gotten any information from you. You didn't tell us your name, didn't even say a word for the matter, and two days after we nursed you back to full health, you abandoned me and my sister Kikyō."

" Do you expect an apology, grandma? Sorry, but I'm not the sincere type. I'll only ask responsibility for the things that count, but as you might already know, I don't remember anything about fuck."

" I see. I can understand where you're going, but that last comment you gave me was very rude."

" Okay, I'm sorry."

" So you do accept responsibility for your actions? Well isn't that just dandy. I relish seeing more of that from you."

" Look, grandma, unless you can actually tell me something that will interest me, I'm going to be leaving this shack and you'll never see me again. You won't be able to catch me in your feeble state, right, grandma?"

" Indeed I cannot. But Inuyasha is another story. No matter how much you run, your human legs can't out match his half-demon legs. And when he catches you, he will kill you and bathe himself in your blood that he will."

" Fine, you convinced me to stay, grandma. Now can you please tell me something that's actually important."

" I can. The day before you left, you and I played together as kids. Just so you now, back than I had a small girlish crush on you."

" I'm lucky to hear that (sarcasm). Just tell me what happened."

" Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. My memory isn't as good as it once was since I'm just an old grandma."

" You aren't going to let that grandma comment go are you?"

" Not as long as I'm still alive. I noticed a pendant around your neck. Would you perhaps still have that pendant with you?"

" I-I don't know. As you can see I'm not wearing a shirt."

" I can see that even with my one-eye. Your muscles look as hard as the granite in my arrows by the way."

" Shut up!"

" That's a compliment. Granite is really…never mind. I do recall that you were wearing some kind of strange clothing when you first came here."

" You mean my pancho?"

" Yes, do you still have it?"

" I-I don't know. Some stupid demon ambushed me and destroyed my clothing. But I gave what remained of it to your village tailor. He should have it stitched up by tomorrow, though he seemed scared seeing what I was wearing."

" I see. So you'll stay here for the night I presume?"

" Not like I have any other choice. After what happened with those damn what-do-you-call-em's, I don't feel safe being alone at night."

" Well if you're too stay under the same roof as us, then I'll need to know what your name is."

" Weren't you listening to what I was saying before, grandma? I can't remember my own name. I can't even remember shit about who I am."

" I am aware of that. If you cannot remember your own name than I'll have to think of what to call you for the time being."

" _Oh, this should be good_," the stranger snickered while he thought to himself. " _Knowing this old woman, she's probably going to think of something ordinary like—" _

" Kiw."

" Kiwi? What the hell's a Kiwi?"

" not Kiwi; Kiw. It's a name I picked out especially for someone like you."

" Heh. Someone like me? Please, grandma, elaborate with me. What is someone like me?"

" What you are can be described with the name Kiw; K-I-W. The K is for both Knowledge and it starts with the same letter my sister and I both had. The I is for Instinctive. You're far more instinctive than anyone else in this village. And the W is for Warrior. Because you wield a sword, and are indeed a person of noble heart despite being somewhat of a dimwit, you no less a warrior at heart

" Gee, and I thought you were spelling it backwards for Wannabe-Idiotic-Kook (sarcasm). So am I now able to sleep here, grandma?"

" Of course. Oh Shippo, please come over here." The young drunken fox demon twirled to Lady Kaeda with an empty cup of gin in his hands. Kaeda stopped Shippo from spinning and pushed him over to the man now called Kiw. " You'll be bunking with this here fellow for the night since you two seemed to be the most acquainted."

" You're kidding, right?"

" Oh, I never kid about anything .In case you're unaware, I only have one eye. And be sure to keep your hands over your ears when you're sleeping. Shippo snores really loud at night."

" Great."

**Stranger POV **

This kid doesn't just snore loudly. I heard of pigs who snored loudly, but this kids' voice sounded like dozens of pigs were snoring together.

Anger, pain, the urge to punch the demon-boy in his face, I endured all of it. But one thing came clear to me:

_I need to get the hell out of here. _

But where was I going to go? It was dark out. Whatever the hell those things that attacked the village were they sure as hell would attack me under a whole moon.

Then there was the people I met so far. There was grittiness in my teeth thinking about that hothead Inuyasha, a cavity thinking about that vulgar monk Miroku, my head nearly burst thinking about the shrimp besides me Shippo, the only ones I came to really like were the girls Kagome and Sango—and I'm not meaning anything vulgar like that monk Miroku.

Then there was Kaeda. I just can't remember anything about her. Why the hell can't I remember anything? I feel completely and utterly useless. I want to remember something, but it's like there's this void inside my mind that is stopping me from remembering anything.

One thing was for sure: I felt sad. I felt sad coming here, I felt sad for the people in this village, and I especially felt sad for everyone in this shack; but I did not shed a tear for myself. After what I did today—mercilessly killing those vile things without any remorse—I can't even stand looking at my arms.

I did remember one thing. It was a poem I remember someone reading too me, despite my best intentions to make him stop.

Are minds are delved in two

We're diverged into what we see

And be one traveler, long I stood

I looked back; I didn't look forward

Then took the other, as just as fair,

And that had made all the difference.

I didn't understand most of what the poem was saying—and ironically I still don't. The only thing I was looking for was aspiration. For tomorrow, I would need all the aspiration I could get wherever I might go.

Then I finally got to sleep. Brushing my head against the floor, sulking, I waited for tomorrow….

**Normal POV**

Kiw finally got his poncho back from the tailor he gave it too. It was to his utmost surprise that the poncho looked the same as when he had it before battling against demons, no signs of stiches, and almost looked brand new. Kiw spinned around for Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango to take a good look at.

" Your tailors are sure good at doing their jobs," Kiw said while spinning around in circles. " Maybe if I find any means of flying I'll send any of my ruined clothes to your tailors and they can work their magic again."

" I hope to see you again as well, Kiw," Kaeda said with her most real and sincerest of smiles. " You don't mind me calling you Kiw, do you?"

" Nope. I think I might get accustomed to it. As you said, it does suit me rather well." Kiw stopped as he was now facing Lady Kaeda. Kiw held his hands out and stroked Kaeda's wrinkly old face with his arm unwrinkled hands. " I know I have no business saying this, but I wish we could have stayed together when we were children." A single tear dripped from Kiw's eyes as the tears dripped down his eyes. " I would have been so happy getting to see you smile, Kaeda."

" I'm glad to hear that from you. And if it's any constellation, I'm sure you and me could still get to know each other even at this very minute."

" (crying, sniffing) You stupid old woman."

Kiw kneeled down and used Kaeda's right shoulder as a headrest for his soaked chin from his sobbing eyes. Kiw's tears dripped through the cloth of Kaeda's clothes, but the old lady gently pat Kiw's head and rubbed his back as she shouldered him.

" I wish you could stay with us, Kiw, but I will allow you to follow your own wishes to leave." Kaeda was a hard woman, she was tranquil to ever feeling any pain, but a tear dripped from her one good eye hugging Kiw in her arms. " I-I just hope we can meet again. I'd enjoy hearing about the adventures you've gone through."

Kiw wished the same for Kaeda. Although it did hurt him looking into her tearful eyes, Kiw turned his head to the rest of the group, walked towards them, and he smiled.

" Good-bye Lady Kaeda, Madam Kagome, Noble Shippo, Monk Miroku, Fare Demon Slayer Sango, and goodbye half-demon Inuyasha-bitch."

" What did you call me?!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha stretched his right hand out and showed his claws to Kiw. Inuyasha then smirked as he scratched his claws in the air above Kiw's head. " The next time we meet, I'm going to take care of you—"

" Sit boy!"

Though Kiw thought he'd get used to seeing Inuyasha being handled by Kagome—watching it happen thirty times in just one day—he just couldn't get used to seeing Inuyasha tumbling over because of Kagome's attack. But unlike all the other times, Kiw laughed seeing it.

" Farewell, all of you."

Kiw quickly moved to Kagome and Sango, quickly pecked both their cheeks with his lips, and then he quickly ran away from Kaeda's shack and moved towards the woods. But after witnessing a man kissing a girl—though he probably shouldn't have acting from him asking prenuptial questions to other woman—Miroku moved to the front of the ground and raised his staff up angrily.

" You can't do that. Sango is my woman."

" What do you mean by your woman, Miroku?"

" Uhhhhhhhh."

Out of the six, Shippo and Kaeda were the only ones still paying attention to Kiw. Shippo had formed a bond with Kiw. Too him Kiw was the brother he never had; and never could have since his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. Shippo awaited the day they'd meet again.

Kaeda wasn't paying much attention to Kiw in present tense and remembered all the stuff about him in the past. Thinking about Kiw, thinking about everything they've gone through, a small smile spread on Kaeda's wrinkly face. Her fragile memory reminisced about their happiest moment…

" _**My name is Kaeda." Kaeda smiled and held her hand out for the stranger to shake. " Let's work hard together and follow our dreams, K**_**." **

" _I really am going to miss that stranger. And I do wish him luck wherever life takes him."_


	5. Enter Koumori

**Enter Koumori **

Ten angry monks stormed through the woods towards a small quaint village called Rogeóko Village. They had bias about the village, every household resident that lived in it, but they had spy's who told them there was a demon being hiding in the village.

The leader of the monk, a monk who had a scar in the shape of a animals claw, he stomped over to a villager who was using a small shovel to make holes in the ground where she could drop her seeds into, picked her up and glared into her eyes.

" Excuse me, madam, but we have Intel that tells us there's a demon somewhere in your village. Would you be willing to help us in our search?"

All the color faded from the woman's eyes. She dropped her shovel, put on what was the most scared face any woman could have, and she stared at the leader monk in his eye, said, " Please, kind monk, you must leave Koumori alone. That poor demon wouldn't hurt a fly—"

" So you do have a demon in your village?" The leader of the monks grabbed the woman by her neck collar and pulled her close to his face. The woman shuddered at the wretched smell of something foul seeping out of the monks' breath. " Either you tell us where you're hiding this demon, or I'll have to play bad monk and force you to bring him out. Perhaps I'll kill a villager here one by one just to make you croak."

" Y-you can't do that," the man gasped looking into the genocidal eyes of the vicious monk. " It's not…what a monk should do."

" And who's to say I actually care?" The monk choked the weaponless woman around her neck. " I'm going to give you until I count to three. If you don't show us the demon by the time I reach those numbers, well, let's just say there will be one less mouth for this village to feed. One…two…thr—"

The monk noticed a glint in the woman's eyes. The monk could see through her eyes, seeing through the deceit and trickery she gave him, and saw how her eyes were focused on a barn behind her. The monk saw how the barn was creaking, noticed the door was opened, but what was most interesting about the barn was how he could make out red eyes inside of it.

" So that's where you're hiding him? Good to know."

The monk no longer cared what happened to the woman in his arms. He tossed her aside like she was garbage, marched with his monk group to the entrance of the barn, and the monks all kicked the door open together.

Inside the barn was the scared-est, coward-est demon any of the monks have ever seen. The demon was of very small in stature with black hair, green eyes, and two giant bat wings sticking out his back and bat ears. He was wearing green pants, an auburn shirt patterned with rocks and a tan vest with a thin white belt. His feet looked like those of a bat, he didn't wear shoes, and his hair was long and had red ribbons on the end. . The demon was scared of the monks—scared of their looks, the snide looks on their faces, and how they were all leering too him—but what he was scared most of all was the monk with the scar on his head.

The leader walked up to the frightened demon, grabbed his neck and pulled his body to his face, said, " So you're what passes as a demon nowadays? No matter. Once I kill you and remove your entrails, you won't matter to us anymore.

()

Kiw wandered far away from the village where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kaeda had stayed, After wandering for nearly half a day, Kiw was starting to feel lethargic. Realizing he needed to go to sleep soon, but also realizing if he went to sleep a demon would jump out and try to ambush him, Kiw kept walking with his sword at his ready until he could find a village.

" This whole scenario's a little flaud," Kiw thought out loud while he walked through the woods. " Why would anyone want to live in a forest? Don't they know it's the perfect resting place for demons? Course I'm not really one to talk since I hardly know anything about those pesky demons. But fuck man, with every thing that's going on, shouldn't someone be afraid something's going to jump out on you and yell—"

" Boo!"

" Ah!"

Kiw was attacked from behind. The culprit however was nothing other than a white furred monkey. The monkey was running on his arms and legs and was making his way away from Kiw. Kiw was scared, reached into his poncho for the sutras he would use to wipe his sweat off tucked inside, but found they were missing.

" Hey, I stole those from that monk! Give them back!"

It was a chase between Kiw and the monkey. In terms of speed, the monkey clearly outmatched Kiw. But when it came too stamina, Kiw could run for days without feeling tired. Kiw chased the monkey nearly too the end of the woods as the monkey started to get tired.

" You little hairy fiend!" Kiw jumped on top of the monkey, swiped the sutras out of its hands, then smacked the monkey on its head. " Those were not for you! Patoo!"

Kiw spat on the monkeys' fur. After kicking him around for a few more seconds, Kiw then looked up and saw a village ahead of him. Through the village gate he saw a group of monks carrying what looked like a twelve year old boy.

" _I wonder what those holy men want with a little kid_?" Kiw saw the boy being dragged by his feet. The boy tried getting lose, but the monks held their grip on him." _He must have done something naughty. Maybe he peed in their holy water."_

The monks finally stopped dragging the boy around. The leader of the monks, who Kiw could guess was their leader from his scar on his right eye, stood over the boy and placed his left hand on his head.

" It's nothing personal, my dear demon. It's just we can't have your kind running amok. Your kind terrorize villages, eat humans, and even mate with humans. I'm afraid I can only give you the swiftest, painless death imaginable."

" Please!" A woman shouted. " Let him go! Koumori would never hurt anyone! I swear to you, he's not like all those other demons."

" Doesn't matter to me in the slightest, wench."

The lead monk reached into his robes and pulled out a talisman. The talisman was a gold chain with a silver medallion attached to the chain, but what was most interesting about it was there was a picture of a crow on it. The talisman glowed bright red in the monk's arms and was held over the bat demons head.

" M-mommy…" The bat demon said while he was scared of the glowing talisman above his head. The bat demon turned his eyes to the pale looking woman crying tears from her eyes. " Mommy!"

When the talisman glowed with an even brighter red color, the woman raised her hand out, shouted, "Koumori!"

" Your demon life ends no—"

" Shut up!"

Kiw ran up behind the monk and kicked him behind his head. The leader of the monks dropped his talisman after being kicked, then Kiw ran up to the two monks holding the bat demon Koumori and kicked them in their faces, pushed them back, then grabbed the bat demon Koumori and ran to the woman and passed him to her.

" Here. If this demon is as sweet as you say he is then he needs to be near someone who actually cares about him."

" Y-you saved Koumori?" The woman asked. " T-thank you—"

" Don't bother. I only did it because I can't stand to see a woman cry. Besides, if I let a kid die, I would have nightmares. That's one of the main things I can remember about me."

" You fool!" The lead monk shouted on the ground. The monk used his staff to support his weight and stood up. Blood dripped from his scar where Kiw had hit him. " Do you have any idea what you have done? That demon must be destroyed! If it's not destroyed now when its young, it'll grow up to be a blood thirsty monk that eats humans! Don't you care what us monks have to say?"

" There's a word for people like you. It starts with a B and ends with 'ard'. Try to guess what it is."

" You think you have the right to hit us monks? Narcissism will not be tolerated. Brothers, circle formation." The other two monks stood up and joined the rest of their monk brothers. All the monks ran around Kiw, circling him, and taking sutras out of their robes. " Unleash the Sacred Barrier. Trap him inside."

All the monks threw their sutras above Kiw's head. The sutras all joined together, formed into one big sutra, then a giant barrier came down and trapped Kiw inside. Kiw didn't know he was trapped, he took out his sword and slashed it against the barrier.

" Get me…" Kiw slashed his sword against the barrier. " Out (slash) of (slash) here!"

You can try if you want, demon lover," the leader of the monks said. " The only way to get through that barrier is by using sacred energy. But since you don't have that…" The leader of the monks walked up to Koumori and held his talisman of a crow in his hands. In his hands, the talisman started to glow. " You'll just have to watch me as I kill this demon right before your eyes. "

Koumori had nowhere to run and had no one who would help him. Two monks walked behind him and grabbed his arms with their arms. The villagers were afraid of getting involved with monks, the woman who tried so hard to protect him was being held by two more monks, and the man who tried to save him was trapped inside a barrier and was slashing his sword at the barrier.

" Sir, can't we please talk this out?" Koumori asked the monk while he held a talisman over his head. " Don't I have a chance to speak? "

" Why should I listen to the words of a demon?" The monk replied holding his talisman over Koumori's head. " The only thing you demons' spew is foulness."

" But I'm not like the other demons. The other demons make fun of me because I'm different from them. They say I'm a coward and that my mother was a traitor. "

" Keep talking. I'm a pacifist. Perhaps I'll let you live if what you say actually intrigues me."

" I don't have any parents. My mother and father were killed just one year ago. They were killed by a band of mean demons. I tried fighting them, but I wasn't strong enough. They said they wouldn't kill me because killing someone as weak as me would be an insult too their name. "

" And?"

" I spent two days searching for someone who could help me. But nobody wanted to be near a demon like me. I nearly died when I came to this village, but the villagers saved me. I'm indebted to them."

" And?"

" I-I spent my whole life playing with everyone in the village. They've all been nice to me, even if some of them are afraid of me, they treat me like I'm one of them. Please, if you're going to kill me, then just let everyone else go."

" And….I'm done."

The talisman in the monks hand was glowing with light so dark, so raw, it made everyone including the rest of the monks scared. The only who's that weren't scared of it was the monk holding the talisman and Kiw as he was too busy trying to slice through the barrier.

" W-what is that?"

" This my dear demon is a Yuka-tan. It's a cursed item that is hidden within this medallion. My Yuka-tan has the ability to obliterate any kind of demon no matter how powerful they are. The only thing bad about it is it takes time in order to work. But now that I've been able to stall you with your useless whimpering, I can use it too it's full extent. And by the way, once I'm done with you, I'll have to perform an exorcism on all these villagers. They might be contaminated with whatever foulness you demons might have. But in order to perform an exorcism, I'm going to need a human sacrifice."

" W-what?"

" Her!" The monk pointed to the woman who was being held by two monks. " She'll make an excellent sacrifice. When I'm done with you, I'll kill her right over the ashes of your dead body, demon!"

" Y-you w-wouldn't."

" Oh, but I can and I will. You aren't the first demon I've encountered. The last one I fought took over the body of my wife. And do you know what I wanted to do?"

" W-what?"

" I wanted to get a talisman that would remove the demon from her. I got word there was a talisman that could save her, nearly lost my life trying to find it, but it exploded my wife's body instead of freeing her. After that, a voice told me I had to kill the nearest person I could find or that demon would just come back to life. And guess who it was that I killed."

" I-I don't know. W-who w-was it?"

" My daughter. The last thing she told me before I stabbed her was ' daddy, please don't!' I started to cry, but that all left me when I realized there were more demons that needed to be exterminated. You demons are all a plague to us."

" Y-your wrong. Not all demons are bad. The demon that took over your wife was bad, but I'm nothing like that demon. You have to leave everyone here alone. Please!"

The monk didn't say another word. The monk just moved his talisman to Koumori's face and it glowed black. The two monks holding Koumori ran away before Koumori and the monk were sucked into a sphere of dark energy. Outside the sphere, the lady was crying and her face was filled with tears.

" Koumori!" The size of the sphere grew smaller, and the lady feared what was happening to Koumori. " No!"

The aura around the talisman soon cleared and Koumori came out unharmed. All the villagers and monks were surprised by this, but no one was more surprised than the monk who was holding the talisman. He raised the talisman up to his face and he stared at the picture of the crow.

" What's this? Why didn't it work?" The monk shaked his talisman and tapped on the picture of the crow. " It's suppose to work on every demon! I've used it on three demons after that demon that took over my wife and they all met the same fate. So why won't it work on this little…"

The monk grabbed Koumori's shirt and lifted him off the ground. The monk stared at Koumori in his eyes and tapped the tip of his staff on his head.

" My talisman is supposed to destroy all demons with pure demon blood. You're not a full demon, are you? You're just a half demon ."

" Y-yes. My mother was a bat demon but my father was a turnip farmer."

" A farmer? A farmer!? You have the blood of a farmer! Agh!" The monk with the scar on his face dropped Koumori. The half-blood bat demon landed on his wings as he landed on his back, then the monk smacked him with his staff. " It's no wonder why my talisman didn't work! You're not a demon! You're nothing but a mistake! If I can't kill you with my talisman then I'll kill you with my sta—"

" Leave him alone, you bastard!" Kiw shouted inside the barrier. " You would really hurt a little boy?"

" What boy? This here is a demon."

" Not according to me. Too me he's just a defective human boy who's crying out for help, but you just laugh at him when he asks not to hurt his friends. It's people like you that laugh at things like that that make me sick! When I get out of here, I'm going to teach each and every one of you a lesson!"

" Ha. Try all you want. That barrier is unbreakable to anything other than something sacred You'll never—"

The monk was caught off as Kiw's sword glowed bright green. Kiw didn't notice the light from his sword as he was too angry with the monks to care. While he slashed his sword into the barrier, a giant crack was created.

" _Impossible. That can only happen from something sacred. Could this commoner really have obtained a scared energy?"_

Kiw only had to slash his sword one more time. He pulled his sword back, steadied his grip, and then he slashed his sword directly into the crack spot. The glass of the barrier shattered on contact and Kiw jumped out of the barrier.

" Like I said…" the entire barrier shattered into little pieces of glass and fell on the floor. " It's hypocrites like you that make me sick. I'm going to have to beat the crap out of all of you."

" It's hypocrites like you that make me sick. I'm going to have to beat the crap out of all of you."

The barrier was the only line of defense the monks had. Their only means of offensive were their staffs. Each monk held their staff firmly in their hands, squeezed them, then they raised their staffs over their heads as they prepared to fight.

One of the monks ran ahead of his brothers, had his staff raised over his head, shouting, " You can't hurt us—"

Kiw only had to sidestep slightly to the right and tripped the monk as his feet got caught on his sandals. While he was down, Kiw smacked the monk with his right elbow. The monk was out cold from Kiw's hit, but was still breathing out his mouth.

" I'm pretty sure you'd like me to kill you to get rid of the shame of losing against a wanderer like me." Kiw raised the right flap of his poncho up and stuck his sword into it. " Sorry, but I don't kill holy men. I would get nightmares if I did that. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to beat all of you with just my fists. "

" Stop this demon lover! Charge!"

Everyone of the monks besides the monk with the scar on his face charged at Kiw. Kiw was prepared for them, raised his fists up and smirked hearing the rumbling noise of the monks moving closer to him. Two monks whacked their staffs at Kiw, but he stopped the staffs with his two arms and kicked the monks with his right foot.

"Too slow."

The two monks tumbled over. Another monk ran up and swinged his staff at Kiw, but Kiw backed up with his hands underneath his poncho. In the moment where the monk was about to hit him again, Kiw flicked his fingers in the monks' chest and pushed him backwards.

" Too naïve."

The rest of the monks surrounded Kiw in a circle like they did when they used their sutras. The monks raised their staffs above their heads and whacked their staffs down. Instead of hitting Kiw, the staffs whacked together and were stuck together. Kiw snuck under the monks and walked up behind them.

" Not apprehensive enough."

The monks didn't have time to turn around. Kiw ran around the circle of monks and hit them one by one in the back of their heads. Each monk fell down and Kiw smirked after he knocked all of the monks down.

" You monks may have great spiritual energy, but your physical bodies are weak. All it takes is one punch from me and you really are knocked out? You monks are truly pathetic."

" I'll show you who's pathetic!" A small knife dropped out of the robes of the monk who caught it before it hit the ground. The monk then charged at Kiw with his knife raised above his head and was screaming angrily. " I'll end your life right now!"

The monk tried stabbing his knife into Kiw's chest, but Kiw swiftly dodged the jabs by steeping out of their paths, then he smacked the knife out of the monks' hand.

" What kind of monk carries a knife?" Kiw grabbed the monk with a scar and raised him up. The monk dangled above the ground and kicked his feet ferociously. " You're not a monk. You're nothing but a hypocrite. And I suggest you leave this poor, helpless demon alone before I start to lose my temper."

" Y-you'll regret this!" The monk growled being raised above the ground. " If you don't kill me now, I'll make sure every monk will come after you, you demon lover. There will be no place you can run, no place you can hide, you're prey for my monk brethren."

" Hmmmm. I guess killing you would be the best choice." Kiw released his grip on the lead monks' neck and the monk fell right on his rump as he dropped to the ground. While he was down, Kiw kicked dirt in his face. " But I can't kill a holy man. It would be the same for killing a kid. I have these twisted ideals , I'm sure you already know, but something inside me tells me to follow these ideals. Now get out of here before I really lose my temper."

" You'll rue the day you ever made a fool out of me! Brothers, let's leave!"

The leader of the monks and all of his monk brethren got off the ground and ran away from Kiw. Kiw laughed too himself watching the monks panic and held his hand over his chest making sure his insides didn't split open.

" Ha. Those guys were simply pathetic!" Hahahaha!"

Meanwhile, the little demon ran up to the woman who was crying and hugged her. The woman embraced the child by using one arm to rub his back, another arm to rub his ears, and she kissed his forehead.

" Are you hurt anywhere, Koumori?" The woman asked as a small tear dripped from her eyes. " They didn't hurt you anywhere, did they?"

" I'm fine, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me so much, Aunt Kyōiku."

" B-but…(crying,sniffing) I was so worried about you. I really thought you were going to leave me forever, Oh Koumori, please don't go!"

It was Koumori who had to relieve his aunt from all the pain she was feeling. Koumori had small and weak arms, but he extended his bat wings out and used them to wrap around his aunt. His bat wings were surprisingly soft, some might also say they were softer than a blanket, and they were as strong as bone. Kyōiku felt so happy receiving the _hug _from her nephew and gently hugged him around his back.

Kiw was watching what was happening between Koumori and Kyōiku. Looking at them as he remembered something similar happened to him, Kiw smiled and turned his body around as he prepared to leave.

" _They'll be happy now. Those damn monks are going to be too busy following me and will leave that kid alone." _Kiw walked towards the woods and prepared to enter. But he stopped as he breathed in a large breath of air through his nose. " _Ah. The end of one journey and the start of the next. I wonder where this next one will take me—"_

" Hey!" Koumori shouted. Koumori ran towards Kiw as he tried to catch up with him. Koumori huffed, he puffed, and his cheeks burned red from him feeling hot. Koumori however reached behind Kiw's back and tapped on his right shoulder. " Hey, sir, please don't leave me. There's something important I have to ask of you."

" Huh?" Kiw turned his head around and stared into the eyes of the half-bat demon. " And what do you want from me, kid?"

" P-please…" Koumori dropped on both his knees and looked his head down standing next to Kiw. " Please let me go with you. I want to work hard and become strong like you."

Kyōiku couldn't believe what she was hearing, her eyes stared off where Koumori was standing, she said, " Koumori…"


	6. Snake In The Garden

**Snake In The Garden **

Kiw was confused. A moment ago he defeated a group of monks using nothing but his bare hands and now a kid—no, a demon child—was groveling to him like he was some kind of hero. Kiw didn't know what went through the little half-demon's mind, but he knew he needed to ask.

" What are you yammering about, kid?"

" Please, please, please, let me go with you. I need your help, please! I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll do anything you ask me too if you can please let me travel with you."

" Again, what are you yammering about, kid?"

" You're strong. You protected everyone in my village."

" I didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted to fight."

" But you did. You were so strong. I want to follow you so I can be strong like you."

"Koumori!" Koumori's aunt shouted. She ran behind her nephew Koumori and stopped behind him. She then put her hand behind Koumori. While her hand was touching his batwings, Koumori's aunt cried. " K-Koumori…you c-can't leave me. What would I do without you?"

The thought of having her nephew leave made Koumori's aunt distraught. She cried from her eyes for her nephew, then she hide them with her hand. Little did she knew, dwelling deep inside Koumori was a saddened heart just like hers.

" A-Aunt Kyōiku…" Koumori grabbed his aunts' arm, squeezed it, then rubbed it against his face. He wanted his aunt to feel the warm cheeks of his demon half-blood—the blood of her and her brother—right before he left her. " I'm sorry, Aunt Kyōiku, but I just have to go. After today, I realize I wasn't strong enough to protect you. If I wasn't so weak, you wouldn't have to worry about me all the time. But if I can become strong, not only will I be able to protect you but I can stop you from worrying about me."

" Koumori…"

Koumori spun his body around. His batwings spread out from behind his back and wrapped around his aunt. Demons were creatures of pure vile nature and behaved unethically—most of them didn't even have the heart to cry—but Koumori soaked his aunts' shoulder with his sad, innocent eyes.

Kiw shrugged seeing Koumori and Kyōiku hugging each other. Seeing them reminded him of something that once happened to him, but he just couldn't remember.

" Hmmmmmmm." Kiw turned around and walked away. As he left, Koumori ran away from his aunt and ran up to Kiw. He tripped on a rock and fell down. Kiw turned around, walked up too Koumori and raised a friendly hand to Koumori. " You said you can cook, right?"

" Uh-huh." Koumori's eyes swelled up with tears of happiness. " I'm pretty good. I can make any meal that I put my mind too."

" I guess I could need someone to help prepare my meals for me. But just be aware, I will not slow my pace down for your comfort."

Just like he said, Kiw turned around and walked away from Koumori. Koumori turned around, waved good-bye to his aunt who waved back at him, and ran after Kiw as he walked into the woods.

" If we've going to travel together, we really need to introduce ourselves. My name is Koumori. What's your name?"

" I don't really have a name. But for the duration that you're with me, just call me Kiw."

" Kiw, huh? I like that name. Kiw."

Kiw and Koumori walked away from the forest and journeyed off into the forest. Little did they know a powerful demon was lurking in the shadows.

()

Half a day had passed since Kiw and Koumori had begun travelling together. Kiw walked calmly, had both his hands too his side, and had his eyes closed. Koumori had very short legs, had too run to keep up with Kiw, but his face was smeared with sweat.

" Ugh," Koumori groaned while holding his hands too his stomach. " My stomach…"

" Are you hungry?" Kiw asked while he walked gently through the woods.

" Yes. We've been walking for hours without taking a break. If I don't have something soon, I think I'm going to pass out."

" I see." Kiw unsheathed his sword. He elegantly spinned his body around, raised both his hands above his head, and then threw his sword forward. A loud shriek was heard as a large cow with four eyes fell down with Kiw's sword lodged in his back. Koumori grimaced at the sight of the cow. " Start a fire. We're going to be having that for dinner."

Kiw didn't do much of anything through the rest of the day. Koumori was the one who gathered the fire wood, started a fire, and got a small rock he used to rip out a piece of meat and grill it over the roaring fire. Koumori poked the meat with his stick and watched the meat from the cattle burn.

" This looks good," Koumori said while the half-bat demon poked the meat. " Does it look good to you, master?"

" Master?" Kiw asked leaning against the tree. " Why would you call me that?"

" Because you are my master. You protected me when I was weak. And you're going to train me so I'll become strong like you, aren't you?"

" I don't know. Maybe I'll give you a few pointers, but other than that there's not much hope for you, kid. With the way you are, you'll be lucky to even last a second in a battle. By the way, what type of weapon would you use?"

" W-weapon?"

" Yes. I mostly am skilled with swordsmanship, but any weapon would work well for someone like you. Tis just a way to sharpen your skills."

" Well…I-I…" Koumori fiddled with his fingers and stared nervously at the ground. " I don't really know if I would want to use a weapon."

" Oh don't worry, I'll make a warrior out of you yet. Now where's my meat."

" Huh? Oh, right, master. Here." Koumori teared a limb from the cow's leg and gave it to Kiw. Kiw held the cow meat by the bone and took a bite out of the meat. After biting the meat three times, Kiw gave the meat back to Koumori. " What's the matter, master? Are you unpleased with your meal?"

" It's not the meal. I just somehow don't really feel very hungry. For some reason I just feel very…" Kiw's ears started to twitch. A terrified look came on Kiw's face, and without any warning he stood up and ran towards Koumori. " Move!"

Kiw ran towards Koumori and grabbed the little half-demon. Kiw raised Koumori to his face and they both ran towards the woods. Koumori didn't know what went through his masters' mind. But just as they jumped over a small log, a giant serpentine creature slithered in and attacked their campsite.

" Ah!" Koumori screamed looking at the scary looking creature. " Master, what is that?"

" How the hell should I know?" Kiw shouted while running away from the site. " All I know is it's a predator. And it's hunting us."

Kiw had to keep his hands over Koumori's mouth while they ran. Kiw feared Koumori would scream at the sound of the slithery, wet sound of a snake-like being hunting them. As far as Kiw was concerned, the beast was everywhere.

The beast started where it tried to attack Kiw's campsite. It then went where he saw the serpents' tail as it slithered past them, followed by how they saw its back when it slithered by them again, and they saw its petrifying yellow eyes through bushes.

The beast was everywhere. Kiw knew there was no place he or his follower Koumori would be able to run nor hide, and resorted to hiding behind the nearest tree they could find. Kiw kept his head on the ground and Koumori looked both ways to make sure the creature was out of sight.

" This thing is everywhere, master," said Koumori who kept his eyes searching for when the creature would attack. " What are we going to do?"

" Fur as glossy as silk; claws as sharp as knives," said Kiw as his voice sounded like a man who had given up hope.

" I-I am really scared here, master. What if this thing notices us? Do you think it's going to eat both of us or do you think it will just let us go?"

" Eyes as yellow as gold; tail that feels of bed sheets. It is indeed a marvelous creature."

Koumori was surprised with everything that Kiw was muttering under his breath and turned his head to his master/teacher. Koumori grimaced at his master as he had a black furred cat in his hands and was rubbing its underbelly.

" Master, what are you doing?"

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" How can you pamper that animal at a time like this?"

" It's very simple, my young, naïve pupil. I simply adore cats. They really are the joys of life. I'm sure you two would love the feel of cats if you could pet one for yourself." As he talked, Kiw held the cats' claws out and pressed on the pink surface on its paws. As he did, claws came out. " And unlike those mangy dogs that smell and attack without thinking, a cat can groom themselves and they are more thoughtful with how they get their food."

" Honesty, master, you surprise me—"

Kiw grabbed Koumori behind his neck collar with his right hand. Kiw then carried both Koumori and the cat away from the tree just when it was crushed into splinters by the strong jaws of a ferocious creature.

Kiw turned his head to the wreckage of the tree and looked into the yellow pupils of the monster. It was a serpentine creature, beige scales on its body like sand in the desert, fangs pointy like sharks with venom smeared on the tips, and a white underbelly that was revealed when the serpentine raised it's body up.

The only thing separating it from a real snake was the miasma Kiw could sniff from it. The miasma nearly caused the cat to jump out of Kiw's arms, but Kiw pinched the cat behind the neck and pulled the cat back into his arms.

" _That thing's going to be nearly impossible to beat_?" Kiw thought while he ran with both the stray cat and the ungallant half-demon in his arms. " _Not only is that thing going to be hard to run away from, but it's hard to see with all this darkness. If only I had some light." _

" Master, run to your right!" Koumori shouted. " You're about to hit a tree!"

" W-what—ah!"

Kiw followed Koumori's directions and ran to the right just before he hit a tree. The cat jumped out of his arms when he turned and dashed away from Kiw and Kourmori and disappeared in the darkness. Kiw then used both his hands to grab both of Koumori's arms and raised the half-demon to his head.

" How did you know a tree was there? It's so dark; I can't even see my hands in front of me. Just how were you able to see that tree, kiddo?"

" I'm a bat, master," Koumori replied. " I can see anything with my ultrasonic radar. See, I create supersonic waves with my mouth. Those waves bounce off smooth surfaces and bounce back to me. Ergo, I can see whether it's dark or light. But just like most bats, I'm also nocturnal."

" Yeah, yeah, just try to tell me where the right paths are."

" Of course, master."

There were four things Kiw had to hear when he was running: vines, rocks, trees, and dead ends. He would trip on the vines or the rocks and he would be gobbled up whole by the serpentine, he would be eaten running straight into the trees and falling into its waiting mouth, and if he reached a dead end there would be no place he could run too and he would be helpless prey to the serpent.

It was thanks to Koumori's uncanny and unusual ability that Kiw was able to survive for so long. Koumori alerted Kiw about the dangers that were ahead of him and guided him at every turn. Besides having Koumori on his back, something made Kiw not want to fight the creature.

" Kid, we need to get out of here. Do you have anything that can save us?"

" I-I do, master. I can fly, I think I might be able to get us out of here, but I don't know how far I can carry both of us."

" Who cares? Just get us out of here now!"

" Yes, master."

Two large batwings came out behind the half-demon Koumori's back. With that, the demon grabbed Kiw's shoulders and carried him into the sky. It was much to both Kiw's and Koumori's relief that he could carry both them up so high that the thing below couldn't reach them.

Below, Kiw saw the same pair of yellow eyes. It occurred to him that the creature was relentless. Even though it was far below them, it was still following them. Kiw gazed into the iris of its yellow eyes and could almost feel it staring back at him.

" _There's got to be somewhere I can run too. But the only place I can think of is…back at that old hags home." _

()

Back in Kaede's village, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were watching Kagome as she prepared to depart. Kagome wasn't like anyone else in the group. She wasn't born in the feudal era. She actually lived in the early 21st century.

One day Kagome lived a peaceful life without danger, fighting, or even any responsibilities. But one day after trying to help her brother find his missing cat, she was dragged into the well by a centipede demon known as Lady Centipede. It was on that day she heard she was the reincarnation of the high priestess Kikyō, the person who would watch over the Shikon Jewel, and the first time she met Inuyasha.

Kagome kicked her legs as she sat on the well. She was surrounded by all her friends and even Lady Kaede. Kaede had Kagome's bow and arrows in her hand, and she stared at the young junior high student.

" Are you sure you won't be needing this where you are going, Kagome?" Kaeda asked.

" I'm definitely sure. People aren't used to seeing kids carrying weapons in my world, and my mom and grandfather would go nuts if they saw anything like this in my house."

" You'll come back and play with me won't you, Kagome," said Shippo in his childish voice.

" Oh, don't worry about me, Shippo. I'm going to be just fine. You take care now, Inuyasha."

" Hmph." Inuyasha grunted as he looked away from Kagome.

" You take care now, Miroku."

" You need not worry about me, Kagome. I only hope by the time you get back I'll find a woman who will bear my child."

" You take care now, Sango."

" Don't be too long. I need someone to back me up against the lecherous monk."

" And you take care of yourself, Shippo."

" Bye, Kagome, bye."

Kagome gave everyone one last smile before she let go of the ledge and fell down the well. The well was a wormhole between Kagome's time and Inuyasha's time. Only she and Inuyasha were able to pass through it. Everyone watched as Kagome was sucked in too the well and disappeared.

" Any ideas of what we're going to do when she's gone?" Inuyasha asked with his usual glare.

" I think I might have an idea," Miroku said. " I think it goes where…"

Sango felt something rubbing her behind. It was then she realized it was the warm, soft fingers of Miroku that was rubbing her butt. Sango, who did have deep feeling for Miroku but couldn't stand his lecherous nature got mad and smacked Miroku's face.

Every time Sango slapped Miroku a red mark of her hand would burn on his face. The mark burned brighter than the last ones, Sango turned her back on Miroku and walked away, and both Inuyasha and Shippo were behind him with cynical looks on their faces.

" Can't say I didn't see that coming, Miroku." Inuyasha said.

" Honestly, Miroku, when are you ever going to grow up?" Shippo said.

" Relieve all my temptations. "

Meanwhile, Kiw and his young half-demon pupil Koumori were flying over the village. Kiw was twice as heavy as the young half-demon and the bat demon was tired. His tiredness caused him to sweat and it dripped to his legs.

" Koumori, I'm slipping!" Kiw shouted as his fingers started to slide down Koumori's legs.

" Hang on, master!" Koumori shouted to his master. " I won't let you fall!"

" I'm about to fall! You have to fly down now!"

" I can't, master. There's nothing but forest down there. There's no place I can land—"

" Ah!"

Kiw's hands finally slipped down and he falled from the sky. Koumori heard him scream and grimaced as his master was falling too fast for him to catch.

" Master!"

Kiw was about to fall into a well. He saw Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango before he fell right into the well. All four of them saw Kiw right before he reached the bottom of the well. Before everyone's very eyes, Kiw disappeared before them.

" What the hell was that?" Inuyasha said first.

" I believe that was our young explorer from yesterday," Miroku also said.

" I thought we were never going to see him again," Shippo said.

" Well I'm glad he's back," said Sango while her cheeks were tinted rosy red.

" Why is that, Sango?"

" Because he's cute. You could learn a thing or two about him, Miroku."

" Master!"

Before Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango's eyes a small boy with bat wings swooped down and flew straight into the well. He then flew out of the well.

" I just don't get it," the boy with bat wings said. " I'm sure I saw master fall into here. So where is he?"

" Hey, who are you, brat?" Inuyasha barked at the small boy.

" Huh? How rude of you to call me a brat. My name is Koumori. I'm the pupil of the great Kiw."

" Are you perhaps talking about the man who just fell into the well?" Miroku asked.

" Yes. He saved me. I've now devoted my life to learn from his teachings."

" Oh gee, aren't you the ardent one," Inuyasha smirked at the young bat demon. "What, your master sucks your thumbs for you, you little baby."

" Inuyasha, sit boy!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha flinched at the word "sit boy", but other than that nothing else happened. " Oh right, I forgot only Kagome is able to do that. Hehe."

Koumori flew up to Inuyasha. He went on a rampage where he hit Inuyasha's legs with his small fists. The attacks didn't hurt Inuyasha, but they took him completely by surprise.

" You jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Don't you ever make fun of my master! You're not even half the man he is!"

" No duh. I'm a demon you little bra—"

Inuyasha stopped talking as his ears were twitching. It was then he saw the tail of something slithery going into the well. Inuyasha squeezed both Miroku and Sango's cheeks and made them both look at the tail. They were just as surprised as he was.

" What is that, Sango?" Miroku said while he stared at the tail.

" I don't know. I've never seen a demon like it. But whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly. We have to stop it now."

Only Sango, Miroku, nor Inuyasha had the chance to stop the demon. It's whole body was inside the well, Inuyasha ran up to the ledge and stared down to see the demon, only he couldn't see it anywhere. Inuyasha could only sweat as he thought about Kagome, Kiw, and the demon meeting together.

" Kagome…you should have brought your bow."


	7. Snake In The Mall

**Snake in The Mall**

It was a slow and boring day for Kagome's mother Mama Higurashi, her brother Sōta Higurashi, and her grandfather Grandpa Higurashi. Each were sitting by the table having breakfast. Grandpa and Sōta were both having bowls of rich with chopsticks while Mama drank from a cup of oolong tea.

Sōta was the first one to finish his bowl of rice, looked up at his mother, said, " Do you think Kagome is going to be coming home today, mommy?"

Mama Higurashi finally stopped drinking from her tea, looked at her sons face, said, " I really don't know. I'm sure your sister is still off on another adventure with her friends from the past. But I'm sure she will show up any minute now—"

" Mom, I'm home," Kagome said as she ran into the kitchen where everyone else was seated. " Sorry I took so long, but there was something new I had to deal with."

Kagome ran up to her mother's head and kissed her head, ran up to her young brother Sōta and kissed his head, and finally ran up to her grandfather and kissed his wrinkly old face. Believing she was in a hurry to get ready for school, Kagome quickly grabbed a rice bowl, and swallowed every piece of rice down without a second to waste.

After breakfast Kagome ran to her room to get her school bag and textbooks, then she raced for the door with all her things in her knapsack.

" Can't stop to talk yet. Going to miss you. Bye."

" Wait a second, Kagome," Mama Higurashi said. " Don't you have any idea what day it is today?"

Kagome stopped, she scratched her head, said, " Er, isn't today Monday?"

" No, today is Sunday. School I'm afraid isn't until tomorrow, dear."

" What? Why didn't anybody tell me? You mean to tell me I went through all that work for nothing? Oh man, if Inuyasha comes here, he's probably going to say—"

" What are you doing, Kagome?"

" Eeeeekkkk!" Kagome screamed at the sound of a male voice. She turned around and begged on her hands and knees. " Please don't take me away, Inuyasha. I didn't know what day it was today. Nobody tells me anything—"

" Why are you calling me Inuyasha? I don't look anything like that mangy dog, do I? I really do hate dogs."

" Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned around to see not the silver haired, scruffy, red robed half-demon with the amber eyes, but the normal, handsome, human swordsman wearing a poncho with amnesia. Kagome's mother was smiling and pulling on his cheeks and Sōta poked Kiw by his waist.

" My, is this another one of your friends from the past?" Mama Higurashi asked while she smiled pulling on Kiw's cheeks. " He sure is a handsome young fellow."

" You look like a cowboy wearing that," Sōta laughed poking on Kiw's poncho. " Are you a cowboy, mister?"

" What's a cowboy?"

" Mom, Sōta, you're embarrassing me!" Kagome shouted. Kagome then marched up to Kiw, took him by the hand and dragged him away from both her mom and her brother as she marched out the door. " Come on, Kiw, let's get out of here. I don't know how you were able to get through the well, but you are coming with me. We're going straight to the mall so I can go shopping."

" Umm, what's the mall? I've never heard of a place like that."

" Doesn't matter! You're coming with me and that's FINAL!"

" Yes ma'am," Kiw said sheepishly.

" Got to go. If Inuyasha shows up don't tell him where I went to. Bye."

Kagome dragged Kiw through the door and dragged him towards the mall. While she was gone, Mama Higurashi, Sōta, and Grandpa Higurashi all just stared at the door. But after looking at the door and blinking their eyes, they all went back to their usual routines: eating, drinking, and even reading.

Little did any of them know there was a fourth person in their house. That person was a female demon. The demon, though she was deemed evil by most men, she was a very beautiful woman that looked more like a miko. A woman of fair skin of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has silver eyes and silver hair. Her hair was hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounding her head and framing her face, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most physical trait was her firm and well-endowed chest. But no matter how beautiful she was, she was still a demon, a lamia, instead of legs she had a beige looking snake tail.

Her attire was a white gi with red strong decorating it that resembled the traditional clothing worn by the miko.

" _So she has the Shikon Jewel_," the demon lamia thought while she watched Kagome's family at a safe distance. " _And she has that boy I found in the woods protecting her. He's just so cute, I could just eat him up. But before I do that, I will get that jewel." _

()

The inside of a mall smelled weird on Kiw's nostrils. There were many strange smells he didn't find in the feudal era, some of which Kagome called Perfume, but the smells were at their peak in the room he was sitting in.

Kiw had to shield his nose with his poncho. As he did he could hear the sound of giggling from girls passing by him and noticing him with his poncho over his nose. Kiw was embarrassed at the sound of laughter, but even more so seeing nothing but vials with perfume in them around him.

" _What is taking Kagome so long_?" Kiw thought as he had his poncho over his nose. " _It's not like she's my wife or something, so why does she have me on a short leash? Speaking of leashes, I wonder how that dog Inuyasha is doing. I bet that mangy dogs proudly playing fetch with all his friends." _

Kiw couldn't stand just sitting around anymore. He finally got the courage to stand up, raised both his hands out and punched the air around him. Kiw slide, punched, and made noises while he did so. Too him he was back in Koumori's village and facing the group of monks.

And Kiw took great joy in what he was doing. That was of course until a Japanese woman who was the store clerk walked up to Kiw with her hands on her hips and glared down at Kiw. If there was one thing Kiw learned in his short moments alive it was there was nothing worse than a woman angry.

" This is a store not a boxing match. If you can't keep your hands to yourself then maybe you should wait outside."

" What's boxing?"

The woman ignored Kiw and walked back behind the counter. While she was gone, Kiw co-operated with what the woman said as he crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. He tapped his fingers restlessly on his arms while he sighed from his mouth.

" This sucks. This completely sucks. Where is the fun in all this? Why did that woman have to brag me through this? If I have to go to even one more store with her, I'm going to—"

" Oh Kiw," Kagome said behind the curtain where she was standing. Kagome had her head out but the rest of her body was hidden behind the curtain. " I finally finished changing."

" You mean to tell me they actually sell clothes her?" Kiw sighed from his mouth and rubbed his head with his right hand. " Okay, let me just see the dress."

" Er, I'm not really ready to show you just yet. Now on the count of three I'll walk out and you tell me the first thing you're thinking about when you see me dressed."

" Okay."

" Okay. One, two…wait, wait, I changed my mind." Kagome nervously took in a deep breath of air and then she breathed out. After taking a breath, her cheeks become rosy red but otherwise she returned to normal. " Okay, I promise you this time when I count to three I will show you what I have on. Agreed?"

" Agreed, I guess."

" Okay. One, two…wait, wait, I don't think I can—"

" Oh for crying out loud, just let me see it." Kiw walked up to the curtain Kagome poked her and pulled the curtains away. Behind the curtains he saw Kagome with her new set of clothes. She was dressed in a sexy kind of lingerie, a polka dotted bra that was pink with dots that were white, panties that were red with white dots, and had her long hair pulled back and tied together in a bow. Kiw's impression didn't change and he just stared at her. " Cute. Now let's go."

Kagome got over her shyness. She smiled at the sight of Kiw, grabbed his hand, and pulled herself up. While she was standing in front of him, she was smiling and staring at his face.

" Nah-ah. We can't go yet. We need to get you changed too."

" Your kidding, right? You're just trying to pull my leg, right?"

" Hehehe."

Kagome dragged Kiw all the way over to a men's store. After half an hour of teaching Kiw the basics of buying clothes, getting changed, and not to remove the tags, Kiw finally changed into the clothes Kagome set out for him. He had a brown afro on his head that was a wig, a pair of pink sunglasses, wearing a red jacket, and a white shirt underneath.

" You look real snazzy in those clothes, Kiw," Kagome said while she was smiling and her eyes were closed. " So retro. So how do you feel?"

" I feel like an idiot. Isn't there anything else you could have gotten for me?"

" Well, there is one other thing."

After another half hour of changing, Kiw walked out with a new change of wardrobe. His hair was cut short and was now in a bowl cut but still had hair covering the right part of his face. She replaced his poncho with a brown robe that resembled the red Fire Rat robes Inuyasha wore, long white stretch pants, white sneakers, and had his baldric clearly seen wrapped around his shoulder to his left waist with his sword hidden on the opposite side of the leather.

" Now, what do you think about this change in wardrobe, Kiw?"

" I like it better than the last one, I can tell you that. But I don't really think these clothes are really me. "

" Nonsense. They look perfect on you. The only thing that's missing now is a smile. Can you smile for me, Kiw?"

" I can't. I don't know why, but I feel like I've forgotten how to smile. It's all just too tedious to me."

" Oh, well that's too bad. But I'm sure it's not that you've forgotten how to smile, but you chose not to smile. If you want people to like you, you have to smile at them, Kiw. It lets them know you're their friend. You and I are friends, aren't we, Kiw?"

" _Friends? I feel like I've heard that phrase from someone before. But who could have possibly said that—"_

_" _Ah!" A woman screamed as Kiw could hear her footsteps running towards him. Both Kiw and Kagome looked around and saw a woman in her late twenties running straight towards them. " Run! Everybody run! Monster!"

" Monster?" Kiw mumbled at the sound of her voice. " What monste-"

The walls crashed behind the woman. The giant snake Kiw met earlier came out of the wall, hissing from its tongue, and slithering through its mouth as it chased after the woman.

" Kagome."

" Yes?"

" If we survive this, can you do something for me?"

" Yes, what is it?"

" I want you to remember never to bring me shopping with you again."

A giant snake was slithering through the mall. It was evidently the same demon snake Kiw faced when he was with Koumori, only now not only he but hundreds of other civilians were endangered. The snake hissed, snapped, and stuck out its tongue as it seemed to be looking for something but wasn't able to find it.

Kagome was completely useless without either her bow or her arrows. Kiw was the only one who could fight the demon. He stood above it on a floor above its head, had his hand on his baldric, and he removed his sword from the baldric as his blade glistened in the light. Thinking about fighting, thinking about getting the chance to slay something, Kiw smiled.

" Last time I was too busy taking care of the kid. But now I have you all to myself, you demon. Feel the sting of my Quick-Sword style."

Kiw used his agile footwork to jump up and head towards the head of the giant serpent. With a slash so fast it could not be seen by the naked eye, Kiw made a small precision in the snakes' neck. The demon snake hissed in agony from the slash of Kiw's sword and thrashed its tail down trying to crush Kiw underneath.

Kiw was just toying with the snake demon. He didn't care how scary it looked, for some reason he just didn't want to take it seriously. Using his great speed he was able to dodge every attack the snake made and attack it with slashes that didn't penetrate any deeper than the surface of its skin.

" Over here, beautiful."

Kiw dashed around the snake demon. He was so fast that the snake demon couldn't keep a clear eye on him. And while it was distracted by Kiw's footsteps, Kiw jumped behind its neck and hugged it. The snake wiggled to get Kiw off of it, but Kiw just held on tightly to it and laughed.

" That's it. Keeping thrashing. I like it. Hahahahaha."

Kagome watched in the safety of a shop as Kiw handled the giant snake demon. She was confused by Kiw's attitude, how he handled the situation, and even how he found the whole thing to be amusing.

" _He sure Is a little eccentric," _Kagome thought as she watched Kiw laugh. " _Then again, he is no way different from Inuyasha. Oh, how I'm starting to miss that big lug." _

Kiw crawled up the snake demons neck and stood ontop of its head. The snake shaked its head up and down idly trying to throw Kiw off. It seemed like Kiw's feet were glued to its head and he was surfing while the snake slithered everywhere.

" _This kid is really starting to irritate me. I didn't want to resort to this, but he's left me with no other option." _

The snake demons body transformed. It grew shorter, her eyes started to change, and its skin became a different colour that was more human like. But without the giant head of the snake to stand on, Kiw fell down and landed on his feet.

He stared back at the snake demon and saw the miko looking woman with the snake tail standing before him. She was smiling. The sound of chuckling was heard from her throat while she leered into Kiw's eyes.

" Who the hell are you?" Kiw asked gaping at the sight of the woman with the snake tail.

" Oh, pardon my earlier rudeness, sir. My name is Tsuki. I'm here for that Shikon Jewel shard wrapped around that wench's head behind you."

" Wench? Oh, you must be talking about Kagome. Yes, I do think she is somewhat of a wench, but I wouldn't use such atrocious words around her."

" _You just did, Kiw," _Kagome thought while she looked at Kiw watch Tsuki. " _Just how naïve is this guy? And how did this demon find her way into my world? There's something different about her than most of the other demons we've been facing. I can almost sense a strange vibe coming from her."_

" Are you expecting to fight me with a sword, sir? You'll proudly need it if you ever expect to fight someone like me, sir."

" Stop calling me sir. And I have no intention of fighting you with my sword. " Kiw sheathed his sword back behind his baldric. He then raised both his hands up and prepared to brawl against the demon, smiled. " There are three kinds of people I just can't kill: children, holy men, women. If I kill any one of those three, I'll have nightmares."

" Then how do you expect to beat me, sir?"

" I don't know. Call me brash, but I really just think of things as I go along. Now, if we're done talking, let's fight."

Kiw dashed towards the demon lamia. Just like always, he was fast and his feet. He side stepped to different paths and managed to confuse the lamia as he moved. But where the lamia's eyes wouldn't work, she pulled out a relic that looked like a medallion with a skull on its face.

" I didn't want to use this, I really didn't want to, but you've left me with no other option." The eyes on the skull glowed bright red. Just then Kiw stopped moving. He appeared to be paralyzed, sweating, and his face was full of fear. " I must become stronger, sir. If you won't let me have that Sacred Jewel Shard, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."


	8. Snake's Kiss

**Snake's Kiss**

The lamia demon stared at Kiw with her petrifying yellow eyes. The demon hissed through her mouth with a snake tongue and rubbed the tip of her tail around Kiw's neck. Kiw was both scared and enticed by the demon. For some reason he was attracted to her waist, her tail, and even her hair. Finally, the demon pinched Kiw's right cheek.

" I can't kill you," the lamia demon said. " I'm not that kind of demon. I will however be taking that jewel."

The female demon slithered across the floor and headed towards Kagome who was in a shop with other civilians. However, before the demon was able to reach Kagome, she stopped at the sound of footsteps.

Everyone was relieved to see that mall security had showed up. Kagome however was the opposite of relived; she found their arrival too be obscene. All the security guards carried night sticks, ran towards the demon, and prepared to whack her with their night sticks.

" Is this really any way to treat a lady?" The lamia demon asked while she held her hand on her chest. " Figures. All men are the same. Nefarious, fat, lazy, vile, and are vulgar. Time this girl teaches these dumb boys a lesson."

The lamia demon used her tail to spring into the air. As she was in the air she spinned around and whacked all the guards on their heads. Two out of the eight guards were knocked out by the lamia demons tail. Two more guards ran at her with nights, but she pushed them away with her own two hands.

" Tsk. Isn't there any one of you that may be able to hold a challenge for me."

The last four guards ran straight towards the lamia with their nightsticks raised up high. One was smacked down by the lamia demons tail, but the other three were able to hit here with their night sticks. They towered over her while they whacked her as she was bleeding.

" _No,"_ the lamia demon thought while she was being beaten. "_ How could I have been so foolish? How can I possibly get out of thi-"_

It was too the lamia demon's great surprise that Kiw showed up. He jumped up, kicked the three security guards behind their heads, and they all collapsed from the force of his kick. Luckily, they weren't able to see him.

" _What? This human...how was he able to get past my attack? He should still be as frozen as a statue. So how was he able to get himself free?" _

" I'm sorry, boys, but only one person was dealing with this woman demon, and that person was me."

" _Me? What is he talking about? And how was he able to get past being paralyzed. Grrrrrr. It does not matter. I'll dispose of him yet again." _

The lamia demon took a deep breath of air through her mouth. As she did, purple smoke was inhaled. The smoke was then exhaled and covered the entire store. The lamia used the smoke to sneak past the pedestrians and slither straight towards the Shikon No Tama, or Shikon Jewel as some might call it around the neck of the fair maiden Kagome. Nobody but Kagome could even see her move; the way she slithered was just too silent.

" _Yes! The jewel is in my reach. It's mine. All min-"_

The lamia demon felt something pulling on the back of her tail. She was pulled back and thrown away from the shop. When the lamia demon got up, she saw Kiw standing before her.

" _I'm possible. How was he able to see me through the smoke? Is he some kind of demon in human form?" _

" Okay, demon, you've caused quite the stir around here," Kiw smiled as he walked towards the helpless demon. " I would kill you, but it's against my will to kill woman. I'd have nightmares doing that. So just run along and get out of my face."

" No..." The demon said while she reached her hands into her miko. " No..." The lamia demon took out a sharp knife. She got back up and swished the knife at Kiw who backed away before the knife cut through his neck, but his right cheek was slashed and trickled with blood. " It's me whose going to have nightmares when I kill you!"

The lamia demon continued to swish her knife at Kiw. She was fast, but Kiw was able to dodge her attacks with ease. He then jumped over the lamia and ran behind her. She turned around and gasped at what she saw. Here was a man who nearly killed her, but what she saw changed her whole persona of him.

" Their so beautiful." What the lamia demon saw was Kiw mesmerized by a box filled with kittens. She never knew he had a weak spot for cats. " Their adorable little faces, their unripen claws, their soft paws, and those short tails. This is a litter of pure beauty."

" _What's with this guy and his attraction to cats? It's revolting._" The lamia demon slithered towards Kiw and prepared to slash him with her small blade. " Say goodbye to your feline friends! Die!"

Kiw quickly grabbed the box of cats and jumped away from the lamia demon. Kiw jumped back to the nearest person he could find and handed the box of kittens to him. He then jumped forward and charged towards the demon.

" This is for the cats!" Kiw jumped up and kicked the knife out of the lamia demon's hands. He then punched her three times in her chest. The lamia coughed up her own blood, and Kiw jumped away from her. " Nobody messes with cats while I'm around."

" Hahahahaha!" The lamia demon laughed while she was bleeding blood through her mouth.

" Huh? What's so damn funny."

" Hahahahaha! You surprise me. I didn't know a human like you would have so much strength. At first I thought you were a demon in human disguise, but your hands are so soft. Only a human can have such warm hands."

" Ah, thank you. Where are you going with this?"

" Well..." The lamia raised the back of her tail up and swished it around. " I would like to go on a limbo here. If I kill you with my tail, would I join you in the after life? I guess I'll just have to figure that out by killing you."

The tip of a knife came out of the lamia demon's tail. Swishing her tail, the lamia demon continued her rampage against Kiw. Her tail moved much faster than her hands. But as she was swinging her tail, Kiw continued to back out of the knifes' path. And every time he did, he chuckled.

" You sure are a feisty little girl, even for a demon. So what brings a little girl like you all the way out here?"

" Sorry, but there's know way I'll ever tell a human like you. All you need to know is I want the Shikon No Tama, and no one is going to stop me!"

The lamia pulled out two more knives from her miko. She slithered towards Kiw, slashed her knives at him, and managed to cut through his arms. Kiw was daunted by the wounds, but could still move his legs and managed to avoid being cut any further. But while he moved his legs Kiw started to laugh.

" What's so funny?"

" Oh, it's nothing serious. It's just the way you fight. You aren't trying to kill me. You're just trying to scare me. I think deep down you're really a nice girl."

" Nice? Nice!" The lamia demon springed herself up and slashed her knife at Kiw. Kiw was able to avoid being slashed. " I'm a demon! Do you know what that means? It means I'm everything but nice. We demons eat humans. And when I kill you I'll be sure to eat yo-"

" Why are you being so callus? It's obvious you're not like the rest of the demons. I've faced many demons. Like the kid, you don't have that bitter stench all those bad demons have. It must mean you've never eaten a human before, have you?"

" I-I...T-That's..." The lamia demon squeezed the grip of her knives and slashed them at Kiw. Kiw however was able to grab her knifes. Blood dripped from his knife as they sliced through his palms. " That's none of your business! I need that Shikon No Tama! If I don't have it soon..." The lamia demon looked like she was about to cry as her eyes shaked in front of Kiw's eyes. " Everyone I know is doing to die. What would you do to protect the people you care about?"

" I don't know, okay. There's no one in my life that I care deeply about. I only know is no matter what the reason..." Kiw pushed his hands forward and stared deeply into the demons' eyes. " Stealing is never the answer. Your a good girl. Don't make yourself out of being a monster."

" You're wrong." The lamia's snake tail slithered to the right and prepared to stab him with the knife out her tail. " I'm nothing but a demon." The knife in the lamia's tail prepared to stab him. " Nothing but a cold, heartless, demo-"

Kiw did the only possible thing he could do. He pulled is hands out of the sharp knives, fell down, and kissed the lamia demon on her lips. Kiw's lips felt surprisingly warm. Her stomach churned and her heart beated from the touch of Kiw's soft, tender lips. The only thing left for the lamia to see was his eyes.

" _His eyes...their so beautiful. Their so...peaceful."_

From just kissing her lips, the lamia demon lost all consciousness. She dropped her knives in her hands and the knife sticking from her tail fell out. Kiw caught her by her waist before she fell. Her body even though it had a giant snake's tail felt surprisingly light. Before she completely lost consciousness, her tail wrapped around Kiw's torso.

" _It's like I thought. She may've acted hard like the shell of a coconut, but inside is the soft creamy milk. Now, what am I going to do with her?"_

_" _Kiw!" Kagome shouted as she ran up besides Kiw. " I saw your fight. That was a strange way of fighting. I never saw Inuyasha try something like that."

" Please, do not compare me to that mongrel again. And I only kissed her because I didn't know what else I was going to do. However, her lips did taste surprisingly sweet."

" Ah, maybe you should say that to someone else. I've never been kissed before."

" Really? You mean you and Inuyasha never-"

" No! That idiot is so full of himself he doesn't understand anything."

" But you like him, don't you?"

" What? That's really not- I don't fell comfortable telling you-yes, I do like him."

" Do you like-like him?"

" What's like-like?"

" It's not where you love someone like a friend, but you like your husband or your wife. Do you like-like him?"

" Well, I-"

" Freeze!"

Finally, the police showed up. They all marched towards Kiw and Kagome, and pointed their guns at the sleeping lamia demon, which was holding Kiw. Kiw never that if they opened fire, he, Kagome, and the demon would be done for.


	9. Misou

**Misou**

Kagome and Kiw were surrounded by police officiers with loaded guns in their hands. Nothing about them looked good, especially since Kiw was holding a beautiful, slim woman with a snakes' tail who was unconscious from Kiw exchanging his lips between hers, otherwise known as kissing.

" Put your hands up!" One of the police officiers shouted. " Put'em up!"

" Kagome, why are thse men shouting at us?" Kiw asked confused as he both remembered nothing about his past and was born in a time where nobody wore blue. " Are these soliders of some emperor?"

" No. There are called police officiers. In my world there are people like them everywhere. They basically arrest people who commit crimes."

" I see. And of whom are these police officiers that you speak of here to arrest?"

" Well...us."

" Drop the girl, place her on the ground, and walk slowly to us with your hands in the air."

" We aren't really going to do that, are we, Kagome?"

" We don't really have a choice. When police tell you that you're under arrest, the only thing you can do is listen to what they say."

Kagome showed Kiw what to do through example. She walked slowly towards them with her hands above her head. One officier grabbed Kagome behind her back and cuffed her. The sight of it made Kiw angry.

" Lay your hands off the woman, naives!"

Kiw reached his hands behind his back, raising his hands down, and reached for his baldric with his sword sheathed inside. The only thing stopping him from cutting them all to shreds was the look of worry on Kagome's face.

" What's with this guy?" One of the police officiers asked. " He sounds like some guy from those medieval plays."

" He sounds like a freak to me, too."

Kiw felt his hands also being restrained by the same metal, the one's that Kagome had behind her back, cuffed his hands together. Kiw believed he felt the same way Kagome felt-the urge to break out of his metal.

" Hold me..." Kiw's face felt like a ripened strawberry. He felt two squishy objects pressing against his chest. "

" I-I-I..."

" Hold me tighter."

" I-I-I..."

The color of Kiw's face returned to normal when he saw something red fal ldown. The thing that was red, the thing that caught Kiw's attention, it was Inuyasha. Kiw's jaw dropped at the sight of Inuyasha swooping in and snatching Kagome away from the police officiers. Something looked different about Inuyasha. He was wearing a hat, a hat that was unlike any hat Kiw had seen before.

" It seems the mongrel is trying to be secrete. How intelligent of him."

" Kagome, you moron!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. " How do you get yourself into these situations?"

" I guess I just have really bad luck," Kagome replied as she rubbed her head sheepishly.

" Moron! This is why you should stay with me!"

" How dare he talk such brazen words in front of a lady. Someone needs to teach that ill-tempered mutt a lesson."

Kiw ran away. He ran wit hthe lamia demon in his arms. He had her scaly snake tail in his left hand and touched her human back with his right hand. Kiw sneaked away from the police officers with the lamia demon as their attention was primarily focoused on Inuyasha.

" Stupid dog! He could've at least alerted me where he was headed. Oh well. All that matters is I get the lady to safety."

()

By some miracle were Kiw, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the lamia demon able to escape the police officers chasing after them. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking besides each other. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, but he averted his attention from her and acted like se couldn't see her.

Kiw was doing what he felt was right. He carried the lamia demon behind his back with his great, vigor strength.

" I don't know why you brought here alon with us," Inuyasha scowled at Kiw. " If it were up to me I would've left her behind."

" Well unlike you I would have had nightmares if anything bad ever happened to a woman."

" Kiw, could you please set her down," Kagome said.

" I'm sorry, why do you want me to put here down, Kagome?"

" There's something dark around her. I can feel the miasma. Just set her down, please."

" Okay. For you, Kagome."

" For you, Kagome," Inuyasha said trying to mimick Kiw, mocking him. " You sound like you're broken, you know that."

" Shut up, dog breath," Kiw said as he helped the lamia demon down.

" Dog breath, huh? You sound just like Koga, you know that."

Kagome felt something dark surrounding the lmia demons body. The aura was coming from the medallion around her neck. Using her sacred powers from being the reincarnation of the high priestess Kikiyo, the medallion was purified, and the miasma around the lamia demon lifted.

" You can carry her again if you want, Kiw."

" What exactly did you do, Kagome?" Kiw asked. " Your hands...they were glowing. What exactly are you, Kagome?"

" Well, I'm-"

" Kagome!" The sound of three girls shouted in unison. Kagome fell over comically at the sound of the girls. She turned around and saw her three friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. " Hi." The three friends said together.

" Hey, Kagome, who's your friend?" Kagome's brown haired friend Yuka said. " Is he your boyfriend?"

" I thought Inuyasha was your boyfriend, Kagome," Kagome's long black haired friend Ayumi said.

" And I thought you were after Hōjō, Kagome," Kagome's third friend Eri with the perfectly groomed short black hair said.

" No, no, you guys are taking things way out of proportions. This is my...cousin. His name is-"

" Does a feather flock from your head as I stare willingly into the depths of your iris?" Kiw replied to Kagome's friend Yuka with the brown hair. He stared deeply into her eyes as his lips lingered to kiss her upon her lips. Taking the inititive, Kiw kissed Kagome's friend on her lips.

" What?!" Kagome gawked seeing Kiw kissing her friend. " Kiw, stop that!"

Kiw didn't listen to Kagome. His long, passionate kiss melted Yuka's heart. When the kiss finally ended, Kiw caught Yuka as she fell towards him, then turned towards Kagome's other friend Ayumi with the long hair.

" I am the sun and you're the moon. My heart shines bright while I stare at you, you pleasant moon."

Kiw grabbed Ayumi by her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. Kiw yearned to know what course of actions came to his mind since the time whence he kissed the lamia demon, under the watchful eyes of Kagome, his mind trouble to learn when he learnt such endeavors.

" Kiw, stop it! You already kissed one of my friends, how many of my friends do you need?"

Kiw ignored Kagome and caught her long haired friend Ayumi. All that was left was her friend Eri. He stared at her for an entire minute, then he stroked her clean black hair gently.

" Forgive me for my staring. Your hair, it wilows inside of me, and it entices me to be nearth you. Take me as I am-humble, honest, forthright-and teach me the ways of the shrew."

Kiw kissed Kagome's friend Eri upon her lips. Kagome gawekd as Inuyasha just stared dumbfoundly at Kiw, arms folded, and his ears perked up. " He certainly is good with words, Kagome. He can reel in any girl saying stuff like that."

" But those are...my friends."

Kisw kissed Eri the longest from the rest of Kagome's friends. When he was done kissing she fell in his arms with Yuka and Ayumi. Kiw turned to KAgome as she was glaring at him with an evil look in her eyes.

" Is something wrong, Kagome?"

" I have no qualms with you, Kiw, but please don't kiss my friends ever again."

" Forgive me, for thou has beseeched me. Take me now as I am-loose, flowered, cronically unstable, and wrap your love around me with-"

" Please, Kiw, stop talking to me like that. I-I'm going to faint."

The lamia demon finally awakened from her sleep. The first thing she saw waking up was the back of Kiw's head. She growled. She growled at the sight of him holding other girls passed out in his arms. At first she wanted nothing but the Shikon No Tama, then she grew feelings for Kiw, now she felt a boiling sensation stirring inside her head.

" You brute!"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kiw all turned to the sight of the lamia demon. Her eyes turned bright yellow and she hissed her fangs at them. Kagome was terrfied, Inuyasha growled at her and reached for his sword the Tessaiga, but Kiw just stared at her.

" You fiends! What vile fiasco are you planning to do to me?"

" Dumb snake!" Inuyasha shouted. " We just saved your life. The least you can do is give us a little gratitude."

" Gratitude? For what?"

" When we found you your mind was filled with dark miasma," Kagome said. " If I hadn't purified it then your mind would have been defiled with greed."

" Even if that is true, don't expect any sympathy from me. I'll be going know. The smell of this world makes me sick. I'll return to my own home where the grass is green and us lamia's can hide from you humans, and you demons alike."

" Before you go...I would like to know your name, please."

" My name? What'so important about my name? It's of no concern to you-"

" Your name, please."

" I'm a demon. We're all the same-heartless, vile, and want nothing more than to start a genocid-"

" Please, tell me what your name is. I must know the name of every pretty girl I met."

The lamia demons cheeks burned the color of strawberries when she heard the flattering words of Kiw. However, trying to keep her tough exterior, she glared at Kiw.

" Is that how it is? Your a real pervert if you find me beautiful. In case you haven't noticed I'm a lamia. My blood is cold like a reptiles, I have a snake tail, and I have fangs. And the only people of my species are female. And do you know why? It's because we're able to produce our own off spring, and we hate men with everything we have!" The lamia turned her back on Kiw and crossing her arms pretending like she couldn't see him. " It's Misou by the way."

" I'm sorry but what?"

" Misou. My name is Misou. Are you happy. By the way..." Misou turned around for a brief second and smiled at Kiw. " Thanks for not killing me and all. I know it may not seem like much but it's the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever doen for me."

" Well, thanks for not killing me to. It's also the nicest thing a demons ever done for me. I guess this is...goodbye."

" Yes...goodbye. And thanks for the kiss. It was breathtaking."

Misou gave Kiw one last smile before she slithered away from Kiw and journeyed towards Kagome's house. Kiw smiled and waved good-bye to Misou. Kagome and Inuyasha then pestered Kiw by leaning against him with coy smiles on their faces.

" Looks like someone's got a girlfriend," Kagome said with a coy smile on her face.

" I wonder what your children are going to look like," Inuyasha said who also had a coy smile on his face. " I bet they'll have her tail and your face. Either way, they are going to look ugl-"

" Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. She didn't find his joke very funny. " Sit BOY!"

Purple aura surrounded Inuyasha. He then collasped on the floor. As he collasped a tick of sweat dripped from Kiw's head. " Okay, Kagome, perhaps we should walk back to your house. Nothing would make me happier then not to be alone with you two."


	10. Kōga Meets Kiw

Koumori, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all waited by the well for Inuyasha, Kagome, or Kiw to return. Koumori was the most impatient one of them all. He ran on the ledge of the well and looked down thinking Kiw was going to hop out at any second, but he never did.

" Do you think something bad could have happened to them?" Koumori asked.

" I-I don't know," Sango said to the bat demon. " We can only wait for them to sho-"

Misou, the lamia demon, slithered out of the well. She took one look at the group of demons and humans, then she slitered into the woods. Everyone just blinked at the sight of the demon.

" That was...odd," Sango said. " Wasn't that odd for you, Miro-eeeeekkkk."

Sango felt her butt being caressed by Miroku's warm hands. Sango clenched her fists and growled through her teeth.

" You...lecherous monk!"

SLAP!

Sango smacked Miroku on the right side of his cheek. Miroku just closed his eyes and rubbed his right cheek. Shippo and Koumori both just stared at Miroko with glaring eyes.

" This monk isn't really a monk," Koumori said staring at Miroku. " Does he have any decency?"

" Nope. Miroko's hands are just for touching woman's butts."

" And the ninja lady likes the dumb monk?"

" Yes. But she would be better off without h-"

" Lookout above!"

Someone threw a duffel bag out from the bottom of the well and it landed on the grass. Kiw, Kagome, and Inuyasha climbed out of the well. He looked at his pupil Koumori and smiled.

" Hey there, little man. Am I ever glad to see you."

" Master!" Koumori shouted flamboyantly. He ran up to Kiw, jumped on him, and hugged him around his stomach as two giant bat wings emerged from his back. " Your here. You're really here. I'm so glad your okay."

" Yeah, I'm glad to see you, too. Now, please let go of me. Grown men don't like to be hugged."

" Oh, sorry." Koumori let go of Kiw and rubbed his head sheepishly. " So, what happened down there, master?"

" I thought I told you to call me Kiw. And I must say...there are somethings there that surprise even me. Well, goodbye, Kagome, Sango."

Kiw walked towards Kagome and Sango, and just like last time he kissed them on their left cheeks. A dark aura surrounded Inuyasha as he didn't like Kiw touching Kagome- the reincarnation of Lady Kikiyo, but Miroku just ignored Kiw and Sango. Kiw then looked back at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo, and waved at each of them.

" Goodbye. I hope to see all of you again."

" Never come back!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Koumori, let's go."

Kiw got down on his knees and let Koumori climb up his back. Kiw then ran away with Koumori on his shoulders and carrying the duffel bag. They vanished into the woods and left Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara all alone.

" He sure is an interesting boy," Sango said while she rubbed her left cheek. " And he has very soft lips." Sango looked around and saw Kagome. She had blushed cheeks and a smile on her face. " What are you smiling about, Kagome?"

" Nothing, Sango," Kagome replied. " I just think he's kinda...sweet."

" Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said in his grumpy voice. " What are you smiling about? You look like a moron."

" Inuyasha!"

" Ah! No, please, donnnnnnn'tttttt!"

" Sit Boy!"

()

" Kōga, can't we stop for just one second. All this running is making me feel tired."

" I can't. My heads all...full."

" That's called Thinking. Live with it. You're just thinking about Kagome anyways."

" I can't help it. She's going to be my bride."

Kōga of the wolf tribe and his fellow clan members Ginta and Hakkaku were in the woods searching for a Shikon No Tama jewel shard. Kōga was in the front. Kōga was the most athletic of the wolf tribe even without the help of his jewel shards located in his legs, but he was also the most clueless of them all.

" Do you feel that smell in the air, boys?"

" No. What is that smell, Kōga?" Ginta asked.

" That boys is the smell of food. There is food nearby and I'm going to nab it. Are you with me on this one, boys?"

" Do we really have a choice?" Hakkaku asked.

Ginta and Hakkaku headed to where Kōga was going. Instead of finding food however they saw people. A man wearing red robes who was carrying a boy with black hair on his back and was carrying a bag of some sort. The smell of food was coming from the bag.

" Kōga, we really shouldn't be stealing from humans," Ginta said. " You promised Kagome you weren't going to do that."

" Yeah, but what Kagome doesn't know won't hurt her. Now let's get them!"

Kōga jumped up and prepared to scratch the man's eyes out. Something however didn't feel right to him. Using his feet, Kōga the reckless wolf demon backed up before he was ripped apart. The thing he was scared of was a sword the bigger boy used.

" I'm impressed," the man said. " Your the first demon to ever see my quick-sword attack. Congratulations."

" Who are you?" Kōga asked. " Your not a demon. You don't smell like a demon. I can't smell demon flesh on you. But... you're no ordinary human being." Kōga smirked. He had a toothy smile that made his teeth brighten. " I think I'm going to enjoy ripping your face off."


	11. Kōga and Kiw Battle

**Kōga And Kiw Battle**

Kōga was fast. IF Kiw was even a little bit slower Kōga would've ripped him apart with his razor sharp claws. Kiw jumped back away from Kōga's claws, Koumori then jumped off Kiw's back and ran behind Kiw's back, shivering.

" Get back," Kiw said to his pupil. " I don't want you to get involved in this battle."

" B-But I want to help."

" Look, until you show me any special talents in battle, I'm afraid I just can't risk getting you involved."

" Please, master, let me fight. I don't want you to think I'm weak."

Kiw reacted to the last thing Koumori said by kneeling down and placing his hand on the small demon's head. Kiw rubbed his head.

" You don't have to rush yourself, Koumori. You're still just a kid. Things such as these...they take time to adapt to. Have faith, little one. One day you and I will be able to fight together. But that day isn't today. So just sit back and watch me fight. "

Kiw grabbed the handle of his sword with both his hands. He turned his attention to Kōga and walked towards the wolf demon. He slided both his legs through the dirt, stared at Kōga, and watched Kōga stare back at him. Kōga smirked his fanged teeth.

" I hope you're prepared to die, human. Because I plan to fight until one of us is dead."

" Every well, demon. Till death. Let us fight!"

Kōga dashed at Kiw and attacked him with a frenzy of slashes. Kiw blocked Kōga's slashes by deflecting the claws with his sword. Kōga was pushing Kiw back with his slashes and was about to push him into a tree.

" Prepare to be crushed, human!"

" I could say the same thing for you, wolf boy."

Before Kōga was able to push Kiw into the tree, Kiw jumped up, his feet touching the bark, and pushed himself forward. He did a flip in the air, and slashed his sword down at Kōga who raised both his claws up to guard himself.

" Pretty smart, human," Kōga shouted while smiling. " But don't think that's going to stop me."

" Indeed. I expected you might guard like this, but I had that part thought out. "

Kiw, just hanging by the hilt of his sword, he spinned his body around. As he spinned his sword was also spinning-it cut Kōga's hands; he was bleeding. Kōga finally let go of Kiw's sword and looked at his bleeding hands. Kiw jumped away from Kōga and landed back on his feet, then he slashed his sword behind his back and stopped Kōga's claws.

" Your good," Kōga smirked when his claws got caught between Kiw's blade. " Either you were trained by a demon or you spent all your time killing demons. Either way, you know some demons."

Kōga kicked the tree trunk and pushed himself back, then he spinned around and roundhouse kicked Kiw in his face. Kiw nearly fell down, but he got back up and punched Kōga in his face. Kōga growled after being hit. His growling sounded like a wolfs. Kōga furiously scratched his claws, left, right, left, right, but they were stopped by Kiw who used the scabbard of his sword to stop his claws.

" I relish the chance to fight you, wolf demon, but can you at least act like you're trying."

Koumori, Ginta, and Hakkaku were watching Kiw and Kōga fight. The two wolf demons and the small half-demon had quickly become friends. All three talked while Kiw and Kōga were fighting.

" Your leader Kōga is really handsome," Koumori said. " Almost as handsome as my master. Does he have lots of woman in his life?"

" Heh," both Ginta and Hakkaru laughed weakly

" Kōga's not really a lady person," Ginta said.

" Yeah, he keeps chasing a girl named Kagome and he can't even accept the feelings of a lady wolf demon," Hakkaku said.

" Did you say Kagome? I think I know that girl. Long black hair and wears weird clothes?"

" That's her. How do you kn-"

Kōga fell back and landed on both Ginta and Hakkaku. The person who pushed him was Kiw. Kōga quickly got back up, cracked his neck, cracked his knuckles, and smirked at Kiw as he prepared to fight.

" That was a pretty good punch, but I'm sure I can punch you even harder."

Kiw swished his sword left and right then sheathed his sword, smirked. " That sounds good. I've been itching for a fight since that run in with that mutt."

Kiw and Kōga both ran towards each other. Kōga punched Kiw, Kiw punched Kōga, both punching the other in their faces. In the last moves Kiw and Kōga both pulled their fists back, then they both punched each other simultaneously. Both Kiw and Kōga fell down at the same time. The only sound that could he heard was the gentle breeze of the wind blowing in their faces. Kōga and Kiw laughed together to break the silence.

" That is some_-ack_-raw strength you got there, human," Kōga laughed.

" You are-_ack_-pretty strong yourself-_ack_-wolf boy," Kiw laughed.

" Master!" Koumori shouted. Koumori ran up to Kiw and shaked him. " Please don't die, master. I need you now."

Ginta and Hakkaku both ran up to Kōga and helped him up by his arms.

" That was some punch you took there, Kōga," Ginta said.

" Yeah. This guys like a wild animal. Wouldn't you agree, Kōga?"

" Nah. The kid just got lucky. He just happened to catch me when I was famished. But the next time I I'm going to-"

" Kōga!" A girl shouted in the woods. " Kōga! Kōga, where are you?"

" Ahh! It's Ayame! Hide!"


	12. Sweet Demon Ayame

**Ayame, Kōga's Lover **

Kōga got back up and ran towards the woods as he jumped into the bushes. Kiw and Koumori were confused by Kōga's strange behaviour, but all confusion eluded them when they both got a glimpse of the girl Ayame. She looked like a has red hair that was in pigtails and has green eyes. She wears an iris in her hair and a band that goes across her forehead. Her clothing consists of white wolf fur draped over her shoulders, a necklace, white fur skirt, insteps and arm guards, and red and blue armor.

" Excuse me, human. I'm not going to hurt you, but I was wondering if you knew where my darling Kōga went. He looks like me, but he has black hair and brown fu-"

Ayame was stopped by Kiw. He touched her lips with his fingers. Kiw had the same look on his face; the one he used to kiss three of Kagome's friends. Ayame was enticed by the look in his eyes.

" There are as many poems as there are stars. I'd like to show you. Here we be friends, we make amends, so do not show me your tears. I will heal them for you."

Kiw kissed Ayame's left side of her neck. He kept kissing it softly until he left a hickey. " My name is Kiw. And it is very nice to meet you."

" Master, you shouldn't do that. Who knows where that wolf demon has been."

" If you're looking for Kōga, he's hiding in the bushes behind me."

" W-What?" Ayame asked. The hickey on her neck distracted her. " Oh, Kōga...Kōga!"

Ayame ran behind Kiw and jumped into the bushes. She moved her claws everywhere trying to find Kōga. However, after a bit of searching she was unable to find Kōga.

" My master isn't lying to you," Koumori said trying ot help Kiw. " That wolf guy with the black hair was really here; I saw him with my own two eyes-"

" Kōga..." Ayame cried. Below her feet was a paw print that belonged to Kōga. What made Ayame cry was his scent. " Why do you always leave me, Kōga? Why? I worked myself to become strong so you would like me. Why do you never notice my feelings for you? Why?"

Ayame started crying. Tears rolled down her eyes as she tried covering them with her paws. Just when it seemed like Ayame's heart was about to break, Kiw hugged her and stroked her hair trying his hardest to calm her down.

" There's no reason for a woman such as yourself to cry. Why don't you tell me what the problem is and I will see if there's anything I can do to help you."

" Do you really mean it?"

" Of course. I am a gentlemen after all. And what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help those in need?"

" Okay, I'll tell you. My love for Kōga started when I was just a little girl.

**Flashback: **

_Young Ayame was running away from a bird demon. A bird demon was a hybrid of a bird and a human. The birds al had large wings, grotesque giant bird heads, and the human part was a blue-skinned upper-body without legs. The bird demon was chasing the crying Ayame._

_" Stay away from me!" Ayame cried as she was going to be gobbled up. " Please, leave me alone!"_

_" I'm afraid I can't do that, little girl!" The bird demon shouted. " You're going to be my supper!" _

_Ayame jumped into a small hole in a tree. She hid there hoping to hide from the bird demon, but the bird demon's mouth flew down to the hole and showed its sharp teeth. The bird demon opened its mouth, a screaming Ayame heard and prepared to swallow Ayame whole. _

_" Not today, you bastard!" _

_The bird demon was ripped in half. The demon who slaughtered the bird demon was a wolf demon like Ayame. There was something different about the demon. He was broad, tall, and handsome. He grabbed Ayame's hand, pulled her out of the tree, and put her on his back. He carried Ayame away from the tree and journeyed towards her pack. _

_" Hey, that was some fight you had there, kid."_

_" Thanks for saving me," Ayame said directly into the male demon's back. _

_" Don't mention it. I'm sure in time you'll get stronger. And when you do get stronger...would you be my bride."_

_" Really?"_

_" Yes. When you're older I'll make you my bride. I promise."_

**Flashback End **

Ayame needed a shoulder to rest on. Luckily Kiw was there to comfort her. The stigma of wolves were once thought by Kiw to be violent, ravenous, deadly creatures. The callous Kiw was tear-stricken by the words of Ayame.

" You poor girl. How could Kōga forget about something that important? If I made that promise to someone...I would spend all my time next to her just to make her happy."

" Would you realy do that?"

" Of course. What kind of man would I be if I let a woman cry? Maybe I should talk to Kōga and see if I can knock some sense into him-"

" No. Please don't. That's very kind of you to ask, but it's me who has to win Koga's heart my own way."

" Are you sure. Wouldn't you at least want a little help from me?"

" No, Kōga promised that if I learned how to sense Shikon Jewel shards like Kagome then he would marry me."

" Are you sure you can trust him. What if he forgets again?"

" Don't worry. I'll make sure to spend as much time with him as possible. That is my gift to hi-"

Ayame, Kiw, and Koumori heard a sound of stomping heading towards them. Kiw was the first one to react. He grabbed Ayame, ran back as he also grabbed Koumori, and ran to the right away from a tree about to fall on them. The tree crashed on the ground as Kiw ran out of the way.

While running he saw the demon attacking them. A tall demon who's skin was pale white, his tribal-like tattoo's on his face, red eyes with yellow iris and black pupils, fur pelts around its body and long orange hair hanging down its back.

" Lookie what I have here," the demon said snidely while leering at Kiw, Koumori, and Ayame. " Two demons and a handsome looking human. I'm going to enjoy devouring al of you."


	13. Tornado

The monstrous demon swiped its claws at Kiw, Koumori, and Ayame. Kiw however , lifting both Ayame and Koumori, jumped out of the way of the demon. Kiw then dropped both Koumori and Ayame.

" I want both of you to leave right now. I'm going to take care of this thing by myself."

" I'm not going to leave you, master. I want to stay and fight with you."

" I told you you're too young for these kinds of battles, Koumori. Until you learn what kind of weapon you want to use, I will not put you in any harm."

" What about me?" Ayame asked. " Don't you want me to stay behind and help you?"

" No. I want you to leave me behind. I wouldn't live with myself if I let any of you two die."

Ayame didn't say a word. She ran up to Koumori, grabbed him, and raised him up as she ran away from Kiw with Koumori in her arms. Kiw then held his sword above his head.

" Look at the brave little human," the demon laughed snidely. " I think I'm going to enjoy devouring you first."

The demon swiped its calws at Kiw. Kiw smacked both the demons hands with his sword. Kiw then thrusted his sword at the demon. The demon raised its head down and caught Kiw's sword with his teeth.

"I think this is going to be bad."

The demon shaked its head. Kiw was shaked with the demon, but holding onto the hilt, about to slip off and fall into a tree.

" I guess I don't have any other choice."

Kiw puled himself up, stood on his sword, and ran straight towards the demons head- the eyes. Kiw ran up to the demon and poked it in his right eye.

" Ah! My eye!" The demon shouted when Kiw poked its eyes.

Kiw's sword fell out of the demons' mouth. Kiw fell down, caught his sword, and grabbed a long piece of the demons hair. As Kiw dangled on the bottom of the hair he slashed the demon across his chest with his sword.

" Ah!" The demon shouted. "

" Aww, did that hurt?" Kiw asked. " Good. That's for threatening a child and a lady. Don't you have any dignity?"

" Die!"

The hulking demon swiped its paws at Kiw while he dangled on its piece of hair. Kiw let go of the demons' hair and land on his feet. Kiw ran as fast as he could away from the hulking demon. He could feel its foul stench breathing on the back of his neck.

" _This things too big for me to cut him down with his sword. And its too tall for me to jump for the neck. How am I suppose to to beat this thin-" _

Kiw was swiped by the gigantic claws of the demon, again. He was pushed forward and fell into a tree. Before crashing he held both his hands over his face like a shield. Kiw hands felt the impact. If Kiw didn't stop the blow with his hands his head would've cracked wide open. He would've been dead.

" Aww, look at the poor human now," the demon said snidely as its feet rumbled walking towards Kiw. " Easy food. Easy to eat."

The demon stepped on Kiw's back. Kiw shuddered as the demon crushed him under the weight of his feet and loud cracking noises were heard.

" Ahhhh!" Kiw screamed when his bones were crushed underneath the demons foot.

" I love it. The sound of your bones cracking. It makes my mouth water." Drool dripped from the demons mouth, while he was salivating saliva, it continued to leer at Kiw looking at him like he was food. The demon grabbed Kiw, raised him off the ground, and opened its mouth preparing to swallow Kiw whole. Before the demon could drop Kiw in his mouth, it heard a shrieking noise that roared inside of him.

The demon screamed at the top of its lungs listening to an ultrasonic voice inside its head.

" Ah! Get these voice sout of my head!"

" _Noises? Well I'll be. That kid actually came through for me." _

" Drop that man!" Ayame shouted.

Kiw looked around and saw a white tornado heading towards the demon. Inside the tornado was Ayame. The tornado vanished as Ayame jumped out of it and punched the demon in its face. While falling, Ayame wrapped her tail around the demons' neck and furiously scratched its face.

" Get off me, wench!" The demon shouted being scratched. " I will kill you! I'll devour you and devour the human!"

" You eave him alone!"

Ayame spinned around using her tail, then she kicked him underneath his chin. The demon shouted in agony when he was kicked, but managed to stay standing. The demon shouted one more time before it swat Ayame off its neck.


	14. Koga's Kiss

The demon shouted one more time before it swat Ayame off its neck. Ayame fell off, crashed against a tree, and fell on the ground.

" Stupid wolf. Now, time to get back to my dinn-"

" Leave my master alone!"

Koumori swopped down with his two bat wings sticking out his back. Small blue rings echoed from the bat demons mouth. The rings were ultrasonic and crated a vibe in the hulking demons head that felt as though it was going to tear his brain in half. Koumori circled around the giant demon, flying, and continued unleashing ultrasonic noies.

" Get that noise out of my head, you brat!"

The demon swatted its hand at Koumori and pushed the small bat demon on the ground. Koumori's wings and ears vanished as he lost all consciousness.

" I had it with all that rupture. But now..." The hulking big demon grabbed Kiw who was now lying on the ground and raised him to his mouth. " I'm going to shove you in my mout-"

Before the demon could eat Kiw, Kiw stopped him with a rock half the size of his mouth. It occured to the demon he dropped Kiw while dealing with Koumori and Ayame and while they were fighting him Kiw crawled to the nearest one he could find-a rock-and thought it could be used to save his life. He was right.

" I was just waiting for you to open your big mouth, you bastard."

The demon tried speaking but the rock stopped his ability to speak out. As the creature couldn't move, lisped, Kiw raised his sword out.

" This is for hurting my friend!" Kiw slashed his sword on the side side of the demon's neck. The demon bleeded where he was cut. " And this is for hurting a sweet lady!" Kiw squeezed the sword with both his hands, then he stabbed the demon in his head. The blade broke through its skull and went right through its brain.

The demon died instantly. Before the demon realeased its grip on Kiw, Kiw pulled his sword out of its head, and jumped off and landed on his feet.

" Hmph." The demon fell back and crashed on the ground. The moment he fell Kiw ran straight for Koumori. He grabbed Koumori by his arms and pulled him up. Koumori regained a little bit of consciousness. He awoke to see Kiw's face, then Kiw smacked him on his little head.

" Ow!" Koumori grabbed his head and squeezed it. " Master, why did you smach me?"

" Because I wanted to konck a little bit of sense into you. What were you thinking? You could've been killed."

" B-But I wanted to help you, master. You looked like you needed a little bit of help. I can't stand you trying to alienate me from all your battles."

" Stupid boy. Would you stop thinking about me? I didn't want your help. If I die, I die. If I want to die alone then you let me die that way."

" How can you say things like that to me, master? I need you. Without your help to guide me I would be as good as dead. Please, stop being so callus and let me help you, Kiw."

Koumori fell into Kiw's arms and hugged him with all the strength in his little arms. Koumori didn't cry, but his voice had much sorrow in it.

" Please...let me help you."

Kiw got a glimpse of his memory's. Koumori hugged him. One time or another...he was hugged just like this. A brother of his or a friend-someone the same age as Koumori hugged him.

" Ummm, Koumori as much as this hug has been enlighting and all, could you please let go of me. I have to make sure Ayame is alright."

" Ah, right. Sorry."

Koumori let go of Kiw. Kiw ran away from Koumori and ran straight towards Ayame. She as well was unconscious on the ground. Kiw did everything he could. He pressed his hands on her chest, breath air in through her mouth, then pupmped his hands on her chest again. No matter how many time he punched her chest she wouldnèt wake up.

" Come on! You can't be dead! You just can't be! You have to marry Koga. He promised you if you could sense Shikon Jewels he would marry you! So that's what's going to happ-"

" Give it a rest, human," said Koga behind Kiw. Kiw looked behind and saw Koga standing behind him. " Let me have a look at her."

Kiw did exactly as Koga said and walked out of the way letting Koga have a look at Ayame. Koga stared into Ayame's eyes, stood down, held his hands up to her face, and he kissed her on her lips. Koga kissed her passionately, stroked her hair, then pulled his lips away. It was to Kiw's great surprise that Ayame woke up.

" K-Koga?" Ayame said when she woke up. " Koga, is it really you?"

" Darn straight. Now what are you doing he-"

" Koga!"

Ayame jumped up and hugged Koga around his neck. Ayame was happy, but Koga was crushed by her weight and cried in pain.

" Ow! OW! Ow!"

" Koga, I'm so happy to see you!"

Koumori got back up and ran beside Kiw who was smiling while looking at Ayame hugging Koga. Kiw turned around and walked away.

" Hey, where are you going, master?"

" Away from here."

" What? Why?"

" Because my work here is done. We're not needed anymore. Come with me, Koumori-"

" Wait!" Ayame ran away from Koga and ran straight towards Kiw. She smiled at him. Her smile made Kiw's cheeks burn red. " Thank you. When I was sad you would comfort me. You're a very nice human." Ayame leaned in and kissed Kiw on his lips. It was a short kiss but it made his heart feel like butterflies were flying inside of him. Kiw looked at Ayame again and saw her smile. " One day you'll make some woman really happy. That woman may even be a demon like me. Goodbye, Kiw."

Ayame ran away from Kiw and ran back over to Koga. However, Koga ran away from her with his fellow pack members Ginta and Hakkaku. Ayame was angry at Koga and ran after him while creating a tornado underneath her legs. Ayame turned back and waved at Kiw one more time before she vanished completely.

" She seemed like a very nice girl, Kiw," Koumori said as he watched Ayame run away. " Kiw."

" Yes."

" I think I know what kind of weapon I want."

" Really? What one?"

" What I want is steel. The kind of steel I want if for my claws. Do you think you can get that for me, Kiw?"

" I may have to pull some strings but I can get that for you."


	15. Cat Cafe

**Cat Café**

Kiw was running away from a demon with steel claws in his arms. The demon he was running away from was tall, bulky, and had two small horns protruding from its head. The demons skin was green, its chest was showing, had boar pelts around its legs, and carried a giant wooden club.

" Give me back my weapon, human!" The demon shouted while chasing Kiw.

Kiw searched everywhere for the weapon Koumori wanted. After hours of searching from asking people in the woods, Kiw finally received word that there was a demon with an insatiable desire for blood who had a treasure trove of items and weapons it took from people it killed. Kiw sneaked into its cave while it was asleep and stole the metal tiger claws, but he stepped on something breakable and the demon woke up to see him steal.

" _How do I keep getting myself into these situations?" _

Kiw kept running until he reached a cliff. Kiw jumped off the cliff and fell into the trees below. The demon stopped running when it reached the cliff. The demon, glad to see Kiw fall, smield.

" Ha. This is the end for you, huma-"

The demon was kicked under its chin. The person who kicked him was Kiw.

Kiw was flying. Koumori was able to hold him by his arms and flipped his wings to fly. Kiw stuck his tongue out at the demon with Koumori also sticking his tongue out at the demon. Koumori flew away with Kiw with the steel claws in his hands.

" Thanks for the claws," Koumori laughed as he flew away with Kiw. " Bye."

" Wretched scoundrels! You'll rue this day. The next time I find any of you I'll kill you!"

()

It was finally nightfall. Kiw and Koumori had just set up camp. Koumori was serving food Kagome packed for Kiw—ramen—and heated it under the fire. When the food was prepared Koumori dropped it in small bowls and served one bowl to Kiw and kept the other one for himself.

" Here you are, master. Enjoy. And thanks for the weapon, master." Koumori gave one bowl to Kiw, then he showed him his steel claws. " I think it will really help."

" Having a weapon doesn't make you any stronger, Koumori. Until you learn to use that thing properly, I will not permit you to fight."

Kiw sat down and ate his ramen silently. He ate it with chopsticks Kagome also packed for him. Koumori didn't say anything, didn't eat, just started at his steel claws.

" _There's this strange vibe I'm sensing. If I don't do something soon this kid is going to cry." _Kiw placed his bowl and chopsticks on the ground. Kiw stood up, walked over to Koumori, and rubbed the bat demon's head. " Tell you what. How about we test those claws of yours out. I'll hold my sword out, you slash it, and we'll see just how good you are with it."

Koumori got up and slid is steel claws over his left hand. Koumori ran up to Kiw and slashed his calws at his sword. Kiw just stood still and let Koumori slash his sword. Kiw breathed in, breathed out, then moved his sword around. Koumori fell back and Kiw swat his claws wit hthe side of his sword.

" Ow!" Koumori cried when Kiw smacked him. " No fair! You never said you were going to fight back!"

" And why wouldn't I? In a battle you have to be fast or you won't last even one minute. That's all it takes for you to die in a fight. One minute." Kiw held his hand over Koumori's head. He rubbed the little bat demon's head. " You fought better than I suspected. With a little bit of training you might even be ready to fight on your own."

" Really?" Koumori shouted with joy.

" Really. Now could you man the campsite for a second. I'm going to look for some food."

**Kiw's Pov**

Damn that kid. Every time I look into his eyes I see a little bit of me—somewhere or some other time I might've been like him—and it makes me feel so...angry. Why did

I even let him come with me in the first place? It's hard enough trying to take care of myself; why must I have to keep looking after a kid.

" Anyone hungry? Anyone hungry? Anyone. Nya, nya, nya."

What the hell is that? I thought these woods were suppose to be deserted. Or so I thought until I saw a café with some kind of cat demon girl wearing an apron walking

around in it. A demon cat? She looked human, curvaceous and well-endowed with silver hair, but a silver cat tail was sticking out her butt. What is she doing here?

Hey, maybe I can ask her if she knows the way back to town.

" Excuse me, do you know your way back to town—"

" Would you like to have something to eat?"

" Er, no thank you. Do you mind telling me how I can get back to town?"

" NO!"

" Uh, I beg your pardon?"

" All you people ever want to do is find somewhere else to go? Ever since I had to renovate a new space business has been down. Well I'm not going to tell you anything

unless you order something here."

" Umm, okay."

Oh no! I don't have any money with me! What am I going to do? I guess I have no other choice.

" I'll have a water, please."

" Water? WATER! Aren't you going to eat something here?!"

" No. I just ate with my pupil Koumori. I'm not really hungry."

" Don't give me that! Order something!"

" What do you want from me? I don't have any money. You know your really crabby. No wonder you can't get anyone to eat here."

" TAKE THAT BACK!"

" NEVER!"

I was really getting into a fight with a cat. We were both making angry sounds through our mouths as we glared into each other's eyes. Things were getting so hot

between us...I did the only thing I could think of...

I kissed the girl. It may seen wrong to kiss someone you don't know when fighting with them, but for some reason it felt right to me. Her tongue was rough. It felt

like sandpaper was rubbing against my tongue. When I was done kissing her those cute little ears of her folded down and her eyes grew. She looked so cute. I had to end

the awkward silence between us right away.

" Look, I would love to help you out anyway I could, but I'm afraid I just don't have any money—"

It was like a miracle falling from the sky. A small pouch fell from the sky and landed in my hands. I quickly pulled the hole of the pouch out and dropped everything

inside out. Inside there was dozens of gold coins. The catgirl eyed the gold coins greedily. I decided to give her something.

" Here. For your café. I hope you don't lose it."

" Really? You are really going to give me all those coins?"

" Uh-huh. Too much money is bad for my sinuses."

" Thank you. Would you like something to eat?"

" No thanks. I'm really not that hungry right now. But I could really use that water. I'm parched."

" Of course. Here you go."

" You made so much of a fuss over this glass?"

" Also, if we ever happen to meet again, you can have any meal you want for free."

This girl...first there was that demon snake then there was a demon wolf and now a demon cat. That's three demons I've kissed. How many human girls have I kissed? I

don't know why I keep kissing them, but I feel like somehow kissing will help me remember some moment's in my past. But so far I've been unsuccessful.

" Look behind you. Look behind you. I'm watching you."

What was with that strange noise? Who was talking to me? It's voice sounded unfamilar. It's voice sounded old. Like a million hornets were swarming inside that

person's throat. But when I looked around all I saw was a tree. That's all I saw at first, but then a pair of small white eyes appeared from the trees bark.

" Who the hell are you?"

" Do not procastinate. I am Shinaya. And I'm here to tell you something very important."

" Why didn't you say that in the first place, old man?"

" Do not tempt me, Kiw."

" How do you know my name?"

" You don't remember me? Are you suffering from amnesia? Nevertheless I have important information you must here. Not too far from here is a quaint village called

Shuwra Village. There you will find answers to who you are."

" Answers to who I am? Will I really find answers in this village?"

" There's more. Are you traveling with demons?"

" Eh, yeah I'm travelling with one. But he's just a little kid. How much of a threat can he be?"

" Never misjudge the power of a demon. In Shuwra Village they will not hesitate to kill them at first sight. It would be carnage to lead your demon companion to this

village."

" Now that you say it that way Koumori wouldn't be able to survive without my help. And I don't want to risk that kid's life just to learn a little bit more about

myself. But I really want to go there. What am I going to do?"

" You're going to have to make a choice. Will you forget about what I tell you or will you heed my word and go to the village. The choice is entirely up to you."

The eyes of the tree's face disappeared into the bark. I don't know what he was or exactly what he wanted from me. All I knew was that I wanted to go to this Shuwra Village. If it means I'll be able to find out who I am...I will go there.


	16. Shuwra Village

**Shuwra Village**

Morning finally came. Kiw was travelling with Koumori to the town of Shuwra village. Koumori was holding onto Kiw's back while he had a poncho over his back. The poncho was to hide Koumori's eyes.

" Are you sure we'll be safe in this village, master?" Koumori asked while he had a poncho over his back.

" Safe from demons; yes. Safe from danger; no. This town has one of the fiercest soldiers money can buy. If any of them find out your a demon they'll kill you. Just stay low and everything will be alright."

()

Kiw and Koumori walked inside a door to an inn. The man behind the counter, a man in his late forties, was the man who ran the inn. He had short grey hair that looked whoreson, a small gray mustache, a green wool sweater vest, and a locket hanged out of his shorts. Kiw walked up to the counter and tapped on it.

" Hmm." The man muttered when he looked at Kiw. " Yes, can I help you with something, sir?"

" Yes. I'd like to rent one of your rooms."

" Okay. It's one thousand-five hundred yen a day." Kiw dropped the yen he got from Kagome and dropped it on the counter. " Okay. Your name, sir."

" Miroku," Kiw lied remembering Miroku's name. " Miroku...Sango."

" Okay Miroku-Sango, your room is on the top floor. Have a nice stay."

()

The room Kiw and Koumori walked into was surprisingly spacious. It had two beds, a window with sunlight seeping through, and a vase with flowers on a table in a gap between the beds.

" This place looks nice," Koumori said when they walked into the room. Koumori ran to the bed and jumped on top. The bed was bouncy, had springs on the bottom, and he bounced on the bed while smiling at Kiw. Koumori felt Kiw was feeling a little bit of hostility. " Come on. Jump on the bed with me, Kiw."

Kiw didn't say a word. His fingers tapped on the edge of the top of the door.

" Kiw?"

" Stay here, Koumori. You'll be safe in here."

Kiw closed the door on Koumori. The moment it closed Koumori jumped off the bed and ran straight for the door. However, Koumori twist and turned the doorknob but it wouldn't open.

" Kiw? Kiw, open up, please. Kiw!"

()

Kiw walked down the stairs and walked up to the counter. He tapped on the counter and the man behind it turned his attention on him.

" The room is for the boy. Make sure he doesn't leave, okay."

" Sure sure. I will charge you double for this thought."

" If you can also give him something warm to eat I'll give you anything you want. I have to go now. I have to explore this town."

()

Kiw roamed the area of Shuwra Village. Kiw found a group of people in ninja attire. There was one ninja, a one with silver hair who looked back. He saw Kiw. His eyes were dark brown, he had a yutaka over his black haori, what looked like a katana in a string wrapped around his waist, and wooden sandals.

" Nan, is something wrong?" One of the ninja's asked.

" It's nothing," the silver haired ninja replied. " I just thought I saw someone following us."

The group of ninja's continued on with their journey and walked straight out of the village. As they walked away Kiw had the uncanny suspicion the man Nan had keen senses.

" _He saw me."_

The Four Symbols are the four mythological creatures in the Chinese Constellations," a girl said. Kiw looked around and saw a girl standing with someone who was either a lover or brother of hers pointing at a statue with a dragon, phoenix, tiger, and tortoise. " They are the Azure Dragon of the East, the Vermilion Bird of the South, the White Tiger of the West, and the Black tortoise of the North. Their names are Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu."

" Yeah I know this, Kusare," the boy said. " I told you this already. And you kept saying it to this one guy like you invented it."

" I did not. You don't have to act like a jerk, Zobara."

" Excuse me," Kiw said to the young, angry couple. " You said someone was asking you about this statue? What did this person look like?"

" You should ask Kusare," Zobara said with his arms crossed. " She giggled when she talked to him for hours."

" I did not, Zobara."

" Yes you did. I was standing next to you the entire TIME!"

" I told him that there were four Chinese Constellations: phoenix, dragon, tiger, and turtle. He was bleeding but for some reason he seemed happy when I mentioned tiger."

" What did he look like?"

" He was a hunk. He had long red hair, all white clothes, and purple tattoos that looked like tiger marks."

" And he said he was heading towards the mountains. I warned him there were demons in there, but he didn't listen to me. As far as I know he's as good as dead."

" I see. Thank you. You've both been very helpful." Kiw grabbed Kusare's left hand and kissed it.

" What?" Zobara shouted when he saw Kiw kissing his woman. " Hey, stop that!"

Kiw stopped kissing Kusare's hand and looked into Zobara's eyes. Kiw surprised him by kissing him on the lips. Kusare gasped when she saw Kiw kissing Zobara, and Zobara rolled his eyes to Kusara pleading for help. Kiw finally took his lips away from Zobara. The teen's cheeks were red, and Kiw walked away ffrom them."

" I...I..." Zobara mumbled when his lips were touched.

" Hey!" Kusara shouted. Kusare hugged Zobara. " Zobara may be a jerk at times but he's still my man! Don't you touch him ever again!"

Kiw continued walking through the village. Ahead of him were a group of villagers making a fuss about something. Kiw walked to the villagers and made a path by pushing two of the villagers aside.

" What seems to be the problem..."

On the ground was a dying ninja. The ninja had wounds in his arms and legs, was hemorrhaging as blood dripped from his wounds, and cried as he held his arms over his wounds.

" Help me..." The ninja cried. " Somebody please help me..."

" Who is this man?" One of the villagers asked.

" I don't know," another villager replied. " But whoever he is I think we should stay away from him-"

" Move!" Kiw shouted as he pushed every one aside to walk to the ninja. Kiw grabbed the ninja behind his neck and held his head above the ground. " Hang in there. Hang in there. I need a doctor over here! Somebody bring me a doctor!"

" What do you think we should do?" One of the villagers asked. " Should we really get a doctor for this man?"

" No way!" Another one of the villagers shouted. " Ninja's are nothing but a plague to this era. They should all be wiped out completely."

" Fine, if none of you are going to help a man whose suffering, then I'll take him to a hospital myself."

Kiw grabbed the ninja by his legs and lifted him off the ground. Kiw carried the ninja away from the crowd and ran for the nearest hospital he could find. One way or another he was going to help the poor man.


	17. Majera, Fallen Scout

**Majera, Fallen Scout**

The hotel owner carried a bowl of rice towards the room where Koumori was staying. The manager took out his keys, stuffed them into the lock, turned the lock, opened it and walked inside.

" Here's some food, kid," the manager said when he walked into the room. " Hope you enjoy white ric-what?"

The manager didn't see the little boy Koumori anywhere. It almost seemed like he disappeared into thin air.

" Where is that kid?"

The man saw the window was opened. He ran to the window poked his head through, and looked at the ground thinking he jumped down. What he didn't know was that Koumori was flying over his head.

" Sorry, master, but I can't leave you alone."

Koumori flew out the door, then he slammed the door behind the hotel manager. The manager heard the noise, ran to the door and tried opening it up. The only problem was the door was locked.

" Get me out of here! Let me out!"

()

Kiw was finally able to find a hospital for the wounded ninja. The ninja was lhying on the ground, nothing underneath, and a doctor was wrapping bandages around his wounded parts .When every part of him was bandaged up, the doctor walked away from him.

" T-Thank y-you," the bandaged ninja said as the pain made it hard for him to speak.

" Huh? What for?"

" For rescuing me. No ones every done that for me before."

" It really wasn't much. Anyone in their right minds would want to help someone as hurt as you."

" No...they wouldn't. Us ninja's have been hated by people in this village for as long as I can remember. They dispise us. People think we're demons, but they need us to slay demons. Our killing is the only thing that stops them from hunting us down like wild animals."

The ninja was in great pain. He squeezed his eyelids trying to hide his pain, but tears dripped from his eyes. Kiw took notice of this and held his hands behind his head.

" Stay with me! Don't die on me! I don't even know your name."

" Majero," the ninja said. A small smile spread across his face. " My name is Majero. I was a count near the mountains because there was reports of demons. I was attacked. By now my ninja comrades are wondering where I am. They sent a search party up the mountains searching for they reach the mountains...they will die."

" Don't talk like that. I can save them."

" Thank you."

" Huh? What for?"

" For giving me hope. No one's ever done that before. Because of that...I can die in piece. Thank you."

Majero's eyes stayed open as his entire body stopped moving. The moment the stopped moving Kiw checked his pulse, and he found no pulse. Kiw held his ears over Majera's chest and found no heart beat. Majera was dead. Kiw did the only thing he could think of. He turned around, walked towards the hospital door , and walked out of the hospital heading towards the open field.


	18. Demon Mountain

Kiw travelled through a field up towards the mountains. Jiw didn't know how far the journey would be but he just didnt' care. He owed it to Majera to help those who were suffering. " Just a little bit further; that's all it takes. Just a little bit further..." Jiw as stopped by people. Dozens of male farmers showed up blocking his path.

" Excuse me but you really shouldn't be using this road," one of the farmers said-he was the elder of the group. " Demons have been known to travel around here. If i may divert your attention, I can lead you to a safe pla-"

The elder farmer was sliced in half. Kiw used his quick hands and sliced teh man before he could even see his blade move. Befroe the mans' body fell to the gorund it transformed into a furry, yellow eyed cat-like demon.

" Nice try," Kiw said after he sliced the demon in half. " But you couldn't fool me for two reasons. One: your story doesn't check out. You're farmers. What could you possibly gain from collecting near the mountains. Two: it's your stench. I've travelled with a demon for days, so I know what they smell like."

" Ha," another one of the demons disguised as a farmer laughed. " Very perceptive of you, human. I presume you know what we demons do to humans, don't you?"

All of the demons eyes turned yellow. Their skin turned into fur, claws came out of their fingertips, and long furry tails came out of their rear ends. The demons growled and charged towarsd Kiw.

" We kill them!"

The demons jumped towards Kiw about to rip him apart with their claws. Kiw however took out his swrod and sliced two demons in half with his sword. Three more demons appeared and scratched Kiw with a furry of scratches, but he blocked their claws with his sword. Kiw kicked them all back with his foot and sliced them in half using his sword. There were seven of the same demons left. Kiw rn towards the demons with hiws sword pointed at them. The demons all laughed thinking Kiw was going to charge at them, but he jumjped over them and kept running towards the mountains. " The human is getting away!" One of the demons shouted when he watched Kiw run towards the mountain.

" Get him!" Another demon shouted.

" If he gets to our leader than we're all history!"

()

Koumori wandered the streets of Shuwra Village looking for his master Kiw .He wasn't thinking too irrationally. He covered hismself all over with mud to hide his demon stench and kept his head down so nobody could see his eyes.

"_Okay, master should be around here somewhere."_


	19. Demon Hand

" Excuse me, sir," one of the villagers, an old lady, said. " Are you lost. You look like you are looking for someone. Maybe I can help you."

" Ah, no, that's alright," Koumori said in a low voice trying hard for her not to see his face. " I'm sure I can find him by myself."

" Nonsense, let me help you."

" No really, I'm fine."

Koumori tried as hard as he coudl to walk away from the old lady but she continued to follow the young demon wherever he went. The stress was making his bat wings rub

against the back of his shirt.

" Little boy, there's something coming out of your shirt. Maybe rat's are crawling up your back. Maybe I should have a look."

" Umm, no, that's fine. I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

" No really, I must have a look."

" No! Stay away from me!"

Koumori ran as fast as he could away from the old lady. She maybe old but she was also fast. At least she seemed fast in Koumori's eyes. His small, child legs couldn't run as fast as someone like his master who had legs twice his size.

" _There has to be some way I can outrun this crazy old...wait, I'm a bat. I can't call her a bat. Maybe she's a crazy old...wagtail. How am I going to outrun this old wagtail?"_

" Little boy! I'm just trying to help you. Please stop running so that I may be able to help you."

" I don't need your help! _There's only one way to escape someone as crazy as her. I hope nobody sees me."_

Koumori ran behind someone's house. The old woman followed Koumori behind the house. The woman couldn't find Koumori anywhere. It almost seemed like he disappeared into thin air.

" Little boy? Where are you? I'm just trying to help you, little boy. Little boy?"

Flying over the old layd's head was Koumori. His wings flapped out of his poncho, his ears pointed out, and he created small blue rings of ultrasonic sound.

" What was that?" The old lady gasped when she heard noises coming from somewhere else. " Little boy, is that you? I'm coming for you."

The old lady ran into the street where people were walking and kept running up the street away from Koumori.

" Whew." Koumori rubbed sweat of his head. " Glad that's over. Now, I can get back to looking for Ki-"

" Demon!" A woman screamed as she saw Koumori flying above her head. " Look at the sky! There's a demon flying over us!"

Koumori nearly stopped flapping his wings at the sound of the woman scream. Her voice caught the attention of three Shuwra guards. They were tall, all wore male black kimono's with scabbards hanging down their belts, and had white katana's in their hands.

" Kill the demon!" One of the guards shouted at Koumori.

" Men, take out your bows 'n' arrows!" Another one of the guards who seemed to be the leader shouted.

Each of the guards took out their wooden bows and pulled on the strings of their bows preparing to fire their arrows.

" Fire!"

All three fired one arrow from their bow. Koumori shouted his high shrieking voice at the solider's, then flew down avoiding being hit by the arrows. Koumori continued screaming as his loud voice burned the ear drums of the three gaurds and the girl.

"_I was stupid. I should've stayed in the room like Kiw told me to do. Now I'm probably going to end up like most demons. I'm about to be slaughtered._

()

Kiw ran as fast as he could towards a small entrance in the mountains. Seven demons were chasing him. Kiw finally reached the entrance of the mountain and ran right inside.

" Oh no, we're too late!" One of the demons shouted when he saw Kiw run inside. " He's run into master's lair. She's going to skin us alive!"

" No she's not!" Another one of the demons shouted. " Because we are going to stop him before he reaches her!"

The seven demons ran straight for the entrance. Two demons took the lead and ran straigt into the entrance. The moment they reached the entrance they were sliced in half by the sharp edge of Kiw's sword. Kiw stepped out from the right side, smiled, said,

" If you want me come get me."

The remaining five demons ran straight towards Kiw. Kiw already ran through the entrance of the mountain. The inside was a tunnel with the ceiling made out of rocks, and lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Kiw ran through the rocky path. The five demons chased after him. Kiw stopped running when he reached a rocky wall.

" We got him now!" One of the five demons laughed as he and the rest of his friends charged towards Kiw. " Let's rip him into pieces!"

Kiw waited until the last possible second. He jumped at the wall, bounced off, and beheaded one of the five demons with his sword as he spun around. The rest of the demons charged right at Kiw. Kiw used his quick sword swinging style to block all of their claws.

" This is complete childs' play. I guess I'll see all four of you in limbo. I'll see you years after I kill you."

Kiw moved his sword slightly forward. He chopped three of the demons finger's off. Kiw then cut the three of them right through their chests. All three trickled blood through their chests, then they all fell on the ground and died. The remaining two demons both turned pale looking at Kiw, and cried when he raised his sword up.

" You fiends!" Kiw grabbed both demons behind their necks, banged their heads together, and he spun them around as he started smacking them with his sword. " Didn't-

(smack)-your mother's-(smack)-teach you-(smack)-any-(smack)-manors?"

Kiw pushed both demons to the ground. They both held their hands over their backs trying to hide their shame."

" Now go back home to your mother's, father's, or whatever you live with."

Both demons ran towards the exit. Their hands were behind their backs and they made loud crying noises through their mouthes. But things didn't end like Kiw hoped. Out

of the wall came a large, purple scaled hand. The hand grabbed one of the demons and raised him above the ground. Out of the wall came a scary, teethy, beady red eye

face that looked right into Kiw's eyes.

" Well, what do we have here?" The demon said with a smile so evil, so terrifying it sent chills down Kiw's neck.


End file.
